


Unprecedented

by RedParrot



Series: The Greater Good - Part Two [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Gen, M/M, Omegaverse, Oppression, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Sexual Coercion, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, mention of euthanasia, violent assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedParrot/pseuds/RedParrot
Summary: What should have been a pleasant trip to the park turns into a nightmare for the family. The consequences of previous actions come back to haunt them. And their lives may never be the same again.
Series: The Greater Good - Part Two [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738087
Comments: 26
Kudos: 18





	1. The Assault

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long one by my standards (over 40,000 words). It's finished, but I'm not going to put it all up in one go. I'll post a chapter or two a day as I finish final checks and read throughs. And there are some, what I consider, good cliffhangers that I would like to inflict upon you dear reader. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Clive allowed Jamie to help him out of the car. He was getting used to letting his family help him. They let him do most things on his own, but he needed help on occasion. The crutches were part of his life. At least they were for the next few weeks. The cast was long gone, and he was not wearing the moon boot any more. The last visit to the private doctor's surgery with Meg had been full of good news for him. His leg was healing well, better than expected. Provided he kept on with his physiotherapy and used the crutches he would be able to walk again in no time. The doctor had recommended a few more weeks using the crutches, then a walking stick if necessary. Meg had relayed the update to the family. George had very sternly told Clive he was to follow the doctor lady's orders. 

Once he was steady Jamie released him and stood back but remained close enough to reach him. Clive chuckled.

'I'm not going to topple over. I've been using these blasted things for months now.'

Jamie nodded and stepped back. He opened the back door of the car to let Mary out. 

'Where do you want to begin?' Jamie asked his daughter. 

Mary looked around the park a little. 

'Near the tennis courts.'

They started to make their way across the car park. It was early on a Saturday morning. The air was still crisp from the chilly night, but the bright sun was beginning to brighten up the day. The community park had always been a favourite of Clive's when they had lived in the town. It was big enough to be alone in and close enough to the town to make it a restful escape from the hustle of the high street. There were two large open play areas. A couple of football pitches marked out on one area and a cricket pitch on the other. Clive could remember watching the local team beating one from the next town. The women had been very pleased with themselves. One of them had even spoken to him and asked his opinion of the match. Clive always suspected she had not realised he was a Beta. 

There was no cricket being played as they crossed the pitch. A few people were dotted about. Two women were walking a shaggy black dog that was lumbering around, it's tongue lolling from its mouth. An Alpha was using the exercise equipment on the far side of the grassed area. He was using the pull-up bar, his muscles flexing as he pulled himself up and lowered himself down. The big difference to the last time Clive had been in the park was that there were now children running around. A play area had opened in the previous few weeks. He could see an Omega sat on a bench with his hand on the handle of a pram. The Omega was watching an Alpha who was following a small boy gingerly making his way across a wobbly wooden bridge. The Alpha had his hands up ready to catch the boy if he fell. The domestic scene looked normal. But Clive knew it was not. It was very new. 

The shaggy black dog bounded up to them. Clive tensed up a bit, worried the dog would knock into him. He knew he would not be able to maintain his balance. Mary laughed at the dog's antics. The dog stopped a few yards away and bowed down, its back end up, its tail wagging enthusiastically. It barked. The bark was deep and loud. After a few seconds, the dog barked again before turning and running off at full pelt towards the women who were calling it back. Jamie waved an acknowledgement of thanks to the women who waved back. The boisterous dog veered off and chased a few rooks that had settled in the middle of the cricket pitch. The birds cawed and flew off. The dog continued to bark for some time. 

'I'll sit on that bench,' said Clive with a nod towards a bench facing the fenced-off tennis courts. 

Four women were playing on the first court. 

'Do you think they'd mind if I recorded a bit of their game?' asked Mary.

Clive was reminded of the purpose of their visit. A school project for Mary. She had been set the task of comparing sounds in rural and urban settings. Getting rural sounds had not been difficult. Jamie and Mary had not needed to go far from home. They had recorded the waves and crunch of shingle underfoot at the beach. Then they had recorded wild birds tweeting and the wind in the trees. The horse from the paddock had even obliged the little girl with a hearty neigh for her project. But recording an urban environment meant a trip into town. 

As he had not been out much in the previous few months Clive had asked Mary if he could go with her. He promised he would not make any noises to ruin her project. Unlike the younger boys, Mary knew when she was being teased. She had pretended to pout before nodding and saying he could come as there were benches in the park for him to sit on.

Jamie wandered towards the tennis court and waited patiently for one of the women to notice him. The woman walked over. Clive could see that Jamie was asking the women politely if Mary could record the sound of the game. Mary showed the women her phone. She had been given the phone - an old one of Meg's - to use for her project. Meg had deleted anything from the phone that might not be suitable for Mary to see. They joked that the filthy language Meg was prone to using was not something Mary should be exposed to at her age. 

The women smiled and nodded. They invited Mary onto the court and started bouncing the balls with their rackets for her to record. Jamie left his daughter to it and wandered over to the bench. He sat next to Clive, stretching his legs in front of him and leaning back.

'You know I miss walking around this park,' he said. 'I remember walking around here with you before my first time with Liam. I was struggling to keep the aggression in check, but you stuck by me until it was time to go home.'

'You practically ran back. I was struggling to keep up,' remarked Clive with a smile as he remembered what Jamie was referring to. 

'We'll have to show Mary the old house before we go back,' said Jamie who had closed his eyes and turned his face to the sun. 'She could get some sounds from the street there.'

Clive nodded, 'I wonder if the boys will get projects to do like she's getting, or will it all be about procreation? Beta's barely get any education. I learned most things when I was allowed out.'

Jamie did not respond for a few seconds, 'not sure,' he said. 'I hope they get some proper lessons. I hope they get better literature and English lessons than I did...'

'You don't let it slow you down though,' remarked Clive.

Jamie had always struggled with his reading but had learned to slow down and had adapted well. Soon after Mary had started school, she was diagnosed with dyslexia which also explained Jamie's issues. Where Jamie's difficulties with reading and writing were ignored during his sparse education, Mary was given extra tuition and was gaining in confidence all the time. None of them said anything when they came across Jamie using the same techniques that Mary had been taught to combat his struggle.

The women resumed their game with Mary standing at the end of the net. She held her phone out to record the bounce of the ball, the noise of the rackets, and the squeak of the women's tennis shoes on the ground. She thanked the women when they finished their game and left them to finish their match. 

'That was good,' she said as she reached the bench. 'They were really friendly. Can we try to get some birds singing now?'

She looked around for a few seconds before pointing at a spot near some trees closer to the exercise equipment where the Alpha was still working out. There was a tangled collection of bramble bushes and trees near the equipment. The area was almost cut off from the rest of the park by the overrun brambles. A nearby bench caught Clive's eye.

'You go ahead,' said Clive. 'I'll head towards that bench.'

Jamie nodded before glancing towards the little cafe at the entrance to the park, 'tell you what,' he said. 'I'll get us a drink each. Mary, would you like a hot chocolate?'

'Will it have sprinkles?'

Jamie smiled, 'I don't know. I'll ask.'

Mary nodded, 'thank you.'

Clive pulled himself up, paused to steady himself and started the trek across the park to the next bench. Jamie wandered toward the cafe and Mary skipped ahead looking around for birds as she went. 

It took Clive a while to cross the park. He paused at one point to catch his breath. He was not used to moving so far. Whilst he was glad to be out of the house for a few hours he was starting to wonder if he should have come. Meg would tell him off for straining himself. He smiled. His friendship with Meg had been a bit rocky for a few months but was back on track. They were not lovers again, but good friends. They had shared a kiss a while ago, it had been intense. Clive had apologised afterwards worried that he was rushing things. He wanted to go back to how things were before their massive argument. Meg told him that she wanted to go back to how things were but that they should take their time. Clive agreed. 

Mary was standing by the brambles watching something. Clive caught sight of something small flitting about. A robin, he guessed, when he saw a flash of red feathers. She had pulled the phone out of her small blue backpack and was holding it towards the little bird. He noticed the Alpha in the exercise area was looking across at them. Clive was too far away to be able to see the expression on the man's face. He wondered if the man was thinking about his children. Most of the children that were going to be repatriated had been, but some families had not taken their children back. Some Alphas’ did not want the children. Clive felt sorry for the Omega in those families. He could not imagine any Omega not wanting their children with them. The vast majority of Alpha's had been keen to be reunited as well. 

The muscular Alpha went back to his work out doing sit-ups using a beam to keep his feet in place. The Alpha looked around the park. Clive wondered if he was waiting for a friend to join him. 

He reached the bench and gratefully sat down. He had to twist around a bit to watch Mary as she walked up and down the tree line recording the birds. The area was a little more secluded than the bench by the tennis court. He could see the women enjoying their match. The shaggy black dog was running back and forth retrieving a ball. He remembered coming to sit on the bench by the brambles when he wanted to be alone. Sometimes Clive liked a little peace and quiet. He liked to listen to the birdsong. Mary had managed to stir up some pleasant memories for him. 

A shadow fell across him, blocking out the sun. Clive twisted back around expecting to find Jamie with the drinks. All thoughts of pleasant memories evaporated when he saw who was standing over him. The Alpha from the work out area looked down at him with a sneer. 

'Clive Midgley, fancy seeing you here.'

Clive stared at the Alpha. His breathing sped up. 

'And you're all alone... ain't that a shame.'

Karl Curren sneered. Clive remembered the sneer well. He remembered the Alpha hitting him and grabbing him so firmly he was left bruised. He remembered the Alpha pushing him onto a bed and fucking him. He remembered Karl Curren knotting him. He remembered Karl Curren raping him. 

Except it was not rape. He had willingly allowed the Alpha to have sex with him. Clive had willingly gone to the Alpha to help him through his rut whilst his Omega was unavailable. 

No charges were brought. Nothing was done. The only justice they had was that Jamie had bumped into the Alpha a few days later and got a little revenge. Although that revenge was at a cost. Jamie had been arrested and charged with assault and punished. The whole sordid affair had been awful. It was something Clive longed to forget. 

But he could not forget when his attacker was looming over him with that same sneer on his face.

Clive could not move; he was frozen with fear. 

Karl took a step forward and reached out to grab him, his big hand encircling Clive's arm. The Alpha pulled Clive up to stand.

'I think I might need your services again, Beta. I might need to fuck that arse hard and fast. You'd like that wouldn't you?'

Clive whimpered. He could not form a word. 

'I might knot you again, you enjoyed it last time. Didn't you? You little cunt.'

He tried to pull away, but the hold on his arm was too tight. Karl was wearing a tight-fitting sports jacket. He reached into the pocket with his free hand and pulled out a knife, flicking it open in a single motion. Clive's eyes went wide, he could not stop looking at the blade. Karl waved it about for a few seconds before pressing it to Clive's neck.

'You gonna be a good cunt?'

Clive could not move. He could feel himself shaking and tears forming. 

'What are you doing?'

Mary's voice was filled with worry. Clive wished she was not there, more so when he saw Karl glance at her, his sneer becoming more pronounced. 

'Who are you, little girl?'

'I'm Mary. I live with Clive. You're hurting him.'

'Oh dear,' said Karl. 'Why don't you come a little closer little Mary.'

'No,' Clive managed to say. 'Mary run. Go and find Jamie.'

'Jamie's here as well? What a reunion this is.'

Clive felt the knife press harder into his neck. He closed his eyes for a few seconds. A sudden movement left him confused and disorientated. As he fell to his knees, he realised he had been released by Karl. 

Mary made a little pained gasp.

'I might save Midgley for later. You're gonna make a fine main course.'

'No,' Clive managed to say as he pushed himself onto his back, his healing leg twisted painfully. 'Please. Let her go. She's done nothing to you.'

The sound of someone running towards them made Karl look up. Jamie charged into view around some protruding bushes. 

'He's got a knife!' yelled Clive.

But it was too late. 

Jamie grabbed Karl who released Mary. The little girl stumbled away a few feet and crashed to the ground sobbing and shaking. Jamie and Karl were grappling with each other. Jamie was trying to push the knife away. But Karl was taller than Jamie. Karl was a big, buff, Alpha. He used his superior weight and height to overpower Jamie. Karl yanked his hand away from Jamie's grasp. Before Jamie could react, Karl thrust forward, plunging the knife into Jamie's stomach. 

Jamie reached for the knife, grabbing at it with both hands. He sank to the ground. Karl stepped forward, he pushed Jamie to one side with his foot. Jamie slumped, banging his head on the concrete surrounding the bench. The injured man became still. 

Karl turned his attention back to Clive and Mary. He started to walk towards Mary who raised her hands to fend him off. Karl laughed. 

'Please leave her alone. I'll submit to you. I'll go with you. You can fuck me. You can knot me. Just leave her alone.'

'I'll fucking do what I want, you cunt,' said Karl with a growl. 'I'll have that little bitch. Then I'll have you over and over again.'

Mary squealed, she managed to shuffle further away. She pushed herself into the brambles. Clive could see scratches on her cheeks and the thorns sticking to her coat. Mary was oblivious, only staring at the big Alpha that was threatening her. Karl turned back to Jamie.

'What are you doing?' asked Clive. 'You've already hurt him-'

'He ain't dead though, is he?'

'Please. I'll submit to you. I'll go with you.'

Karl sneered, 'yeah, you fucking will.'

He reached Jamie and pushed the unconscious man onto his back. Blood was oozing from around the knife which was still embedded in his stomach staining his green jacket. Karl bent down to retrieve the knife.

Clive did the only thing he could think of. He pushed himself to his knees, then to his feet. Pain coursed through him as he put weight fully on his injured leg. He shuffled forward, twisting one of his crutches as he went. The impact of the crutch on the side of Karl's head sent him reeling to the side, falling onto the bench. The Alpha slumped to the ground, quite still.


	2. The Hospital

Sammy picked up the phone on the third ring he smiled when he saw Jamie's name as the caller. 

'Have you recorded all the town sounds now?' he asked with a chuckle.

'I'm sorry. Is this... Sammy?'

Sammy frowned; the caller was not his mate. A wave of worry washed over him. 

'Who is this? Why have you got Jamie's phone?'

'Do you mean James Attwood?'

'Who is this?' demanded Sammy.

'My name is Sergeant Cole. Mr Attwood has been attacked. Is there someone with you?'

'Attacked?'

'Yes,' replied the police officer, 'it's serious, I'm afraid.'

'Sammy?'

Sammy looked up from the phone as Meg appeared in the doorway. Sammy shook his head and held out the phone to her. She took it and indicated for Sammy to sit. He perched on the arm of the sofa. Meg took his hand in hers and squeezed it as she spoke to the police officer. 

'Hello, my name's Megan Thornton, I live with Sammy. Can you tell me what's happened?'

Sammy watched as Meg listened to the caller. He glanced up when he felt a presence next to him. Daniel had a look of concerned confusion on his face. Sammy realised his mate had felt the worry in him and come to find out what the matter was.

'How bad is it?' asked Meg. 'What?!'

She paused for a few seconds before the colour drained from her face, she wavered. Daniel stepped forward and grabbed her arm, guiding her back to sit on the sofa next to Sammy. Sammy thought she was going to faint.

'Yes... We'll come now.'

She pressed the end call button and stared at the phone for several seconds. When she spoke, her words were monotone and stilted.

'They were attacked. Jamie's been stabbed. He's unconscious... Clive's... Clive is... he's dead.'

Sammy and Daniel gasped. 

'What about Mary?' asked Daniel after a few seconds.

'She's with Jamie. Not badly injured.'

'Clive's dead? How?' asked Sammy.

'He was hit, banged his head. Dead before he hit the ground,' replied Meg.

They were all silent for several seconds. 

'Will Jamie be alright?' asked Sammy, his voice quiet.

'They don't know. He's lost a lot of blood, but there was a trauma doctor nearby. She stopped the bleeding...'

'I need to be with him. I can help him,' said Sammy.

He knew his bond with Jamie and his very presence would help to promote healing in his mate. He could not think about Clive at that moment. Not when Jamie's life was hanging in the balance. 

'I'll drive us,' said Meg.

'Are you sure, you're alright to drive?' asked Daniel.

'I need to identify... Clive,' she replied. 'And you will be better looking after the boys.'

'What about the man that attacked them?' asked Daniel.

'Arrested. She said that Mary was in too much shock to speak. Jamie was unconscious. The other man with them was dead and the attacker has been arrested. She didn't say the name of the attacker, perhaps they don't know. He must have been violent.'

Daniel nodded, 'Meg. Drive carefully. Take your time. It will be better to get you and Sammy to the hospital safely than-'

'-than not at all,' she finished for him. 'Sammy get a coat. It's chilly out there.'

Sammy nodded numbly. He would have walked out of the house without dressing for the weather if he had not been told what to do. He wandered through to the back hall. He pulled his brown padded coat from its hook and slipped his arms in. There were too many thoughts rushing around in his head for him to think straight. He wondered what had happened. Who would attack his mate? Who would kill Clive? Clive was not a threat to anyone. He was recovering from a broken leg. And young Mary was polite and well-mannered. Was the attack random? They had only gone to the park for a couple of hours. 

'Why are you sad?'

Sammy turned to find Peter watching him, he was holding one of the kittens. The young Alpha had a concerned expression. Sammy did not know what to say. How could he tell the children that their Alpha had been stabbed? How could he tell them that Clive was dead? They all loved Clive. George had been helping him since his accident. Peter and Henry had been keeping him entertained whilst he convalesced. And now he was gone.

'Would you like one of the kittens to hold? They cheer everyone up.'

Sammy smiled sadly, 'I don't think little Rainbow will help with this,' he said. 

Peter frowned.

Daniel walked across from the sitting room, 'Peter,' he said. 'Sammy and Meg have got to out for a little while. I want you to find George and Henry for me. I need to tell you something very important.'

Peter nodded and walked away, stroking the kitten as he went.

Daniel gathered Sammy into a hug and kissed the top of his head.

'We'll deal with it,' he said with a sniff. 'See to Jamie and Mary. Keep an eye on Meg. I'm going to ask Liam if he will come over to watch the children then I'll come and join you. I'm not happy about Meg driving. You know how close she is to Clive... was.'

Daniel looked away as he corrected himself. 

Meg appeared, 'I've called the office. I didn't say what had happened, just that I wasn't well and wouldn't be in for a few days. If they ring can you tell them I'm in bed or something?'

Daniel nodded, 'let me know when you get there,' he said.

They both nodded. Sammy led them out of the house. They got into the car in silence. Meg started the engine and put the car in gear. 

'I need to concentrate,' she said. 

Sammy nodded. They travelled in silence. Sammy let the tears fall and the worry build, he could not help it. 

Jamie had to be alright. He had to recover. Sammy did not know what he would do if his mate died. He knew Jamie was still alive. He could feel him. He knew that when a bonded mate died the remaining partner felt it. Sammy wished to never feel the bond break. How would the children cope without their Alpha? 

A~B~O

Daniel stared at the back door for a while. He knew he needed to talk to the boys but was completely unprepared. When they had talked to the boys about important things before, he generally had Sammy and Jamie with him. They would all talk together, explaining in simple terms what was happening. Henry would pout, Peter would pretend to be grown-up, George would ask the sensible questions, and Mary would listen intently.

They understood the concept of death. They had thought that Liam was dead and come to terms with it. They all knew that Liam had not come back from the dead. Daniel was not worried they would think the same was going to happen with Clive. How would they react? 

How would they react to the knowledge that their Alpha was injured and that, at that moment, they did not know how badly injured? The brief phone call had not been detailed enough. Could Jamie die? Was it that serious?

Daniel tore himself away from the back door and turned to the sitting room. He could hear the boys talking, they had picked up on the distress in the adults. He found them sitting together on the sofa. They had arranged themselves with Henry in the middle. Did the two older boys think the youngest might need the most comfort? 

He sat on the edge of the coffee table so that he was close to them. They looked at him with wide eyes. Worry etched into each young face. The cheeky expression that Henry always wore was gone. They knew it was serious. Peter had put the kitten he had been carrying around on the sofa next to him. The little cat was sitting up watching Daniel as if it knew its services as a comforting creature would be required. 

'Something very bad has happened,' said Daniel.

None of the boys said anything. 

'Jamie, Clive, and Mary were attacked when they were in town. I don't know exactly what happened...'

He paused and looked away for a few seconds. He sniffed, he knew there was no point hiding his own worry and fear. The boys would feel it. They were not his sons, but they were part of his family.

'I'm going to tell you what I know. And when I know more, I will tell you that as well.'

Peter nodded solemnly. Henry made a little sob. George blinked back tears. The boys had not been told what it was, but they knew it was very serious. They knew it was not a time to ask lots of questions, it was a time to listen.

'Jamie has been stabbed and is very poorly.'

George gasped.

'I don't know how serious it is.'

He let the boys take in the first bit of news for a few seconds. 

'I think Mary saw what happened and was very scared. She's with Jamie.'

George could not help himself, 'will Jamie die?'

Daniel shook his head, 'I don't know, George. I really don't have any more information than that. Meg and Sammy have gone to the hospital to see him and Mary.'

Peter furrowed his brow, 'what about Clive?'

Daniel sniffed and wiped away the tears. George shuffled forward and rested his hand on his knee. Despite is young age the little Omega still had the power to offer comfort. 

'Clive was killed,' Daniel said.

The three boys did not react for a few seconds. George squeezed Daniels knee as he sniffed and cried quietly. Peter put his arm around Henry, the two Alpha's leaned into one another. Daniel knew it was a lot for the boys to take in and he hated not being able to give them a full idea of what was happening. He hated not knowing himself. 

'When will we know if Jamie is alright?' asked Peter.

Daniel shook his head, 'I don't know. It will take about thirty minutes for Meg and Sammy to get to the hospital. They'll let us know as soon as they know something.'

They looked at each other. The time stretched out, slowing down. Daniel knew that the thirty minutes would feel like hours. He was at a loss with how to deal with the boys. He looked at Rainbow. The multi-coloured kitten was looking up at Peter. She was purring, Peter noticed and stroked her head. Henry reached a finger out towards the cat who brushed against the finger.

'I'm going to call Liam and see if he can come over and wait with you. I'd like to go to the hospital as well. But only if you are happy to wait with Liam.'

All the boys nodded. He was not sure if they were really taking in what he was saying. He pulled out his phone and searched for Liam's number. He was not looking forward to the conversation with Liam. The Omega would be just as anxious for news as the rest of them.

A~B~O

The last time Meg had been into the emergency department of St Agatha's she had been with Clive. She had faced a battle to get the Beta seen. She had argued with the doctors. She had fought against the system that punished Beta for no other reason than their sex. She knew she would not have the same issues. She knew that Jamie, an Alpha still in his fertile years, would be prioritised. He could further the species. He was valuable. 

And Clive was dead. 

He would no longer be a problem for women. 

Meg tried to push the thought from her head. She had to concentrate on Jamie and Mary. She had to ensure Sammy got to his mate. They were the priority. She could mourn for her former lover later. There would be time for that. 

Sammy had not said a word on the drive over. Meg had told him she needed to concentrate, and the young man had nodded before staring ahead. He had his phone in his hands ready to answer it if the hospital called with an update. The phone had not rung. 

The Omega was ahead of her as they walked through the pedestrian entrance to the emergency department. Omega were often timid, but an Omega who was worried about a family member was a man not to be messed with. They were protective and fierce if they needed to be. They may have been physically the weakest of the sexes but often they were the strongest mentally. 

Sammy walked up to the reception desk. An Omega wearing the light blue uniform of a nurse looked up. His smile faltered. Meg guessed there were no other serious emergency cases in the department at that moment. 

'I'm here for James Attwood,' said Sammy. 'He's my mate.'

The nurse nodded, 'he's stable.'

Meg could see the relief wash over Sammy. She did not need the male's ability to feel senses to know how worried Sammy had been.

'The blade missed all the major organs. It bled a lot. He needed a transfusion. He'll be weak for a while, but he's not going to be able to do much anyway because of the injury.'

The nurse reached out a hand to Sammy, they looked at each other for a few seconds. Meg wondered if the nurse understood the worry that Sammy had been through regarding his bonded mate. 

'I'll call the consultant. She'll be able to explain it all properly. The police will probably want to talk to you both as well.'

The nurse nodded towards a couple of police officers who were talking and comparing notes on the other side of the waiting area. One of the officers, a Sergeant, noticed them and walked over. 

'I'm Sergeant Cole,' she said. 

The tall, lithe, woman had her hair pulled up into a neat bun at the nape of her neck. She had her hat tucked under her arm. 

'I'm sorry about the loss of your friend,' Sergeant Cole said. 'We'll give you all the details shortly. I suspect you need to be with Mr Attwood?'

The sergeant looked at Sammy who nodded. 

'The forensics officer has finished taking the samples she needed. There were some defensive marks that needed to be photographed and a few bruises as well as the stab wound...' she paused and glanced towards a double door behind her. 'I think the consultant is in with him at the moment. Why don't you go in?'

Sammy nodded his thanks and walked towards the door before pausing and turning back.

'Where's Mary?' he asked.

The sergeant pointed towards the room, 'poor little scrap, she's not said a word. We thought it best for her to stay with Mr Attwood. When we tried to get her to leave, she became very distressed. They've cleaned up her injuries. Just scratches on her face and a few bumps and bruises.'

Sammy nodded and made his way towards the double doors. 

The officer turned back to Meg, 'you'll want to view the body. The sooner the identification is complete the better.'

Meg nodded, trying not to let the tears fall. The sergeant noticed.

'Madam,' she said. 'We may be women and therefore less emotional than the men. But we are not machines. You live with them. You're close to them. Don't hide your tears. I will not judge you. That is not my job.'

Meg nodded and sniffed.

'I'll see to the arrangement for the viewing. Go and see Mr Attwood and Mary. I'll find you when we need you.'

The Sergeant rested her hand on Meg's arm for a few seconds before moving off. Meg walked to the room where Jamie was being treated. She walked with slow steps wanting to give Sammy a few seconds alone with his mate. 

She pushed the door open and entered the state-of-the-art room. Machines and equipment surrounded the injured Alpha. A nurse was fiddling with some wires and cables, adjusting a few dials and buttons on the machines. A steady ping of a heart monitor was both frightening and reassuring at the same time. 

Sammy was standing by the bed, he looked small, amongst the machines. His small hand was holding Jamie's. The Alpha had been stripped of his clothes. Sheets were pulled up to his waist. His upper body was exposed. A white dressing covered what must have been the stab wound on Jamie's abdomen. There were bruises across his exposed body. He was pale. A catheter in his arm led to a bag of something being pumped into him. Meg had no knowledge of medical procedures. She knew the attention Jamie was receiving was the best. 

The consultant was standing nearby waiting for Sammy to look up. 

Mary was sitting a few feet away. She was wrapped in a blue blanket. Her coat and her backpack lay on a table next to her. She was shivering, her vacant eyes staring at nothing. Meg had never seen the little girl looking so vulnerable. Mary had a way of making herself seem more confident than she was and that in turn boosted her confidence. Meg crossed the room and crouched in front of Mary. She did not react. She continued to stare into the distance. Meg could only guess that the little girl was reliving what she had seen. Meg wished she could take the pain and fear away from the little girl. Her cheeks were covered in scratches, none of them deep or anything to be concerned about. She smelled of antiseptic. There were a couple of plasters on Mary's hands along with more scratches and grazes. Meg could see the beginnings of some bruising on Mary's right wrist. 

'I'm Doctor Woodward,' said the consultant. 

Meg looked around. The doctor had moved closer to the bed. She was looking at Sammy who had managed to tear his attention away from Jamie to look to the woman.

'James has been given a transfusion and the stab wound has been dealt with. I see no reason he won't make a full recovery. He did come around a little but was very confused. The doctor that was with him at the time said that he did not appear to remember what had happened. He remembered being at the park but not the actual assault. He's currently sedated and will probably sleep for a while. We'll need to keep him in for at least two days. Then he can go home, but he must rest for a couple of weeks. The knife may not have caused him any issues, but the wound is in an awkward place. Too much movement and the stitches may be pulled. We'll also need to keep an eye on the head injury. He appears to have banged his head, which explains the memory loss.'

The doctor looked at Sammy who nodded slowly.

'Can I stay with him?'

'You're bonded?'

Sammy nodded again.

'Good, your presence will help him. Don't touch any of the equipment but we can rearrange it so that you can lie next to him. The nurses will see to that.'

The Omega looked across to Mary.

The doctor smiled sadly, 'she's not injured other than the scratches and bruises. But she is traumatised. She needs to be with people she knows. Unfortunately, we're not used to dealing with shock in children. I can only advise what we would do with adults.'

'We'll get her back home,' said Meg. 'She'll be with her family.'

The doctor nodded, 'we don't even know how much of the attack she saw. The police may need to take a statement from her. But again, this is the first time I've treated a child that has been involved in a violent attack.'

The door was pushed open. Sergeant Cole looked in. 

'They're ready for you to identify the other victim,' she said, looking at Meg. 

Meg took a breath, she glanced at Sammy who nodded, 'I'll keep an eye on Mary. Go and do what you need to do.'

She got to her feet and followed the sergeant. She tried to prepare herself for what she suspected would be the most distressing thing she had ever done. 

A~B~O

Sergeant Cole led Meg along the corridor. They had descended to a lower floor in the hospital. It was not the same as the films and television shows she had watched. The mortuary was not in a dark and dim corner of the hospital. The corridor was lit and decorated in the same manner as the rest of the hospital. The thick yellow line on the floor corresponded with the yellow signs she had seen when the stepped out of the lift. The mortuary may have been a little tucked away, but it was not hidden. 

A couple of porters were walking towards them pushing an empty trolley bed. Meg wondered if it had been used to carry another body to the mortuary. 

They stopped outside a pair of double doors. Sergeant Cole pressed a button. A buzzing noise could be heard somewhere in the distance. A click near the door indicated it had been unlocked. Meg glanced up and noticed the closed-circuit camera. People could not wander into the mortuary unannounced. She guessed the police uniform was all that was required for them to gain entry. 

Sergeant Cole pushed the door open and held it for Meg who followed. 

'Have you ever had to do this before?' the Sergeant asked. 

Meg shook her head, 'I've never seen a dead body before.'

The officer nodded, 'he's a bit banged up but nothing horrific. It's cliched but he looks like he's asleep. I'll be in the room with you. All you need to do is confirm who it is.'

They stopped at another door Sergeant Cole rapped on the door which was opened by a plump woman.

'You can go straight through,' she said, nodding towards another door.

Next to the door was a large window. Meg could see the body stretched out on a table in the bland room beyond. A white sheet covered the body. 

Clive's body. 

'Take your time,' said the woman who had let them in. 'Just don't touch him. They will need to perform a full post-mortem.'

Meg nodded and took a deep breath. Sergeant Cole opened the door and stepped inside. Meg followed her and stood just inside the well-lit room. The woman followed and walked around to the other side of the body. She reached for the edges of the sheet and pulled it back enough for Meg to see the head and shoulders.

She gasped, her hand reaching up to her mouth. 

'That's... That's not Clive.'

A moment of relief washed over her, immediately replaced by confusion and more worry. She looked at the two women in the room.

'Ms Thornton,' said Sergeant Cole. 'Can you confirm that this is not the man you were expecting to see?'

'Yes. That's Karl Curren.'

She glanced at the body of the Alpha, taking in the dark bruising on the side of his head. 

'That's not Daniel Waterman?'

'What? No, Danny's at home looking after the children.'

'There's been a horrible mistake,' said Sergeant Cole. 'There was nothing on this man's body to identify him. He was wearing sports gear. A witness saw him working out in the park and then walking towards the area where he was killed. We - wrongly - assumed he was the second Alpha of your family. We found Mr Attwood's wallet and his next of kin card which listed Daniel Waterman's name.'

Meg shook her head in disbelief. She realised that Clive's name had not been mentioned during the initial phone call. The Sergeant had only said that Jamie was injured and the man he was with was dead. Somehow Karl had been with Jamie and ended up dead. Which still left a question.

'But where's Clive?'

'Clive?' asked the Sergeant. 

Meg was under the impression that the Sergeant wanted her to supply Clive's details to confirm something she already knew. 

'Clive Midgley. He lives with us. I'm his guardian. He's a Beta.'

'Ms Thornton, I'm sorry to tell you, but Clive Midgley is the man we've arrested for the assault on Mr Attwood, and the murder of Mr Curren.'


	3. Mistaken Identity

A little earlier...

As Karl slumped to the ground Clive stared at him for a couple of seconds. The big Alpha had smashed his head into the bench. Clive had heard the sickening thud.

But he was not allowed to contemplate the evil Alpha for long. Clive's world became a confusion of rushed images and pain.

Someone grabbed him from behind and yelled at him. He could not make out what was said. He was pushed onto his front and held on the ground. His head was pushed down. He was facing away from Jamie and Mary. All he could see was brambles and a discarded crisp packet tangled amongst the thorns. 

More shouting and activity behind him. More weight on him. More pain. His leg hurt. His arms were twisted up behind him. He tried to cry out but could not catch enough of a breath to make a sound. 

He was terrified.

He did not know what was happening to him.

He did not know what had happened to Jamie or Mary. Jamie had been stabbed, he was unconscious, and Mary had looked so scared. 

Women were talking above him and around him. He thought he could make out a siren. An ambulance? The Police? Some male voices mixed in with the women. Someone talking on a radio, a scratchy voice replying. Doors slamming.

Something metal pressed against his wrist and pinched into his flesh. Hands were on him, reaching into his pockets and around his body. He tried to move away but could not. 

He was pulled up to stand, he yelped as he put weight on his broken leg. It took him a while to focus on what was going on around him.

There seemed to be a lot of people. 

Four paramedics. Three crowded around Jamie who was lying, very still, where Karl had left him. The paramedics, two Alphas and an Omega were cutting Jamie's jacket and jumper. Clive could not make out everything they were doing. The fourth paramedic was wrapping a blue blanket around Mary. The little girl was standing by the bramble bush. Clive could see her trembling. A trickle of blood was running down her cheek mixing with the tears she was crying. 

Several police officers were moving around. One was ushering some women back. Another was talking to two of the tennis players. Their sports kit was covered in blood. They both had blood on their hands. They appeared to be describing something, they were pointing at Jamie and Mary. Then they pointed at him. Finally, they pointed at something else.

Clive followed where they pointed. He gasped when he saw what it was.

A body. The body of a big Alpha. Karl's body.

Karl was dead.

The Alpha was lying with his head under the bench. Bloody marks could be seen on the bench and the concrete underneath. A police officer was feeling the pockets of the sports jacket Karl was wearing. 

'Name?'

Clive looked back at Jamie, watching as one of the Alpha paramedics started to put a dressing on the knife wound. The knife was still in Jamie's stomach. The paramedic was putting dressings around the blade.

'Name?'

More voices around, a few people asking what was going on.

'Can you hear me? What. Is. Your. Name.'

Clive looked at the woman in front of him a police officer. He realised she was talking to him. She was looking at him sternly. He glanced to his side and realised another police officer was holding his arm firmly. He pulled at his wrists and realised he was handcuffed. Why was he handcuffed?

'What's your name? If you don't answer it will be noted that you weren't cooperative.'

'Clive.'

'Clive what?'

'Clive Midgley.'

The officer nodded and twisted the radio she had on her stab vest a little and pressed a button. 

'245 to Tango One'

'Go ahead 245,' came a tinny voice on the radio.

'We've arrested a Clive Midgley-'

'Arrested?'

The officer looked at him for a few seconds before turning and walking away as she continued to talk into the radio.

'Why have I been arrested?'

The officer holding his arm scoffed, 'are you dim? Why do'ya think you've been arrested.'

Clive looked around. He was confused. He was in pain. He was worried about Jamie and Mary. 

And he had been arrested. 

Why?

A~B~O

Now...

Sergeant Cole led Meg away from the mortuary and found an empty office. She indicated a chair. Meg sat heavily. She did not know what to think. Did not know how to react. She knew Clive was not capable of attacking someone. He had no reason to attack Jamie. It made no sense. Clive could not walk far without his crutches. He was not supposed to go anywhere without his crutches. How was he able to stab his friend and kill the man that had assaulted him years before? 

'Who is Karl Curren?'

Meg looked up at the Sergeant who had settled in another chair, a blank sheet of paper lay in front of her on the desk. 

'Karl was briefly with the family, but he didn't fit in. I managed to get him removed. He didn't like it. Not really a surprise, he ended up in a worse part of town...'

'And that was the last time you saw him?'

Meg shook her head. Again, she suspected the Sergeant knew what her answer would be. The officer had wandered off to talk to someone on her radio when the identity of the body was known. She had watched the officer make a few notes in her pocketbook. Sergeant Cole would know about the assault on Clive by Karl and the subsequent attack Jamie had been arrested for.

'Clive used to work. He was called to help an Alpha. That Alpha turned out to be Karl. Karl raped Clive. Obviously, it didn't get reported because... well Clive's a Beta.'

The officer nodded her understanding. 

'Jamie saw Karl a few days later and hit him. Jamie was arrested and branded as punishment. Karl got away with it.'

'So, Clive never got any real justice for the attack on him?'

Meg realised what she had inadvertently inferred. 

'Clive wouldn't do this. Aren't there any witnesses-'

'Ms Thornton,' said Sergeant Cole, 'I'm only collating information. I can't divulge information.'

'It doesn't make sense. Why would Clive hurt them both? I can sort of understand him being a suspect in Karl's death. But he'd never hurt Jamie.'

'That's for the prosecutors and the defence to debate.'

'Can I see him?'

'No. Ms Thornton, he's been arrested for murder. He'll be remanded until the trial... We... er... we've had to treat him in the same way that Alpha's are treated.'

'What?' Meg was shocked. 'He's got a broken leg. He's no threat to anyone.'

'There's no precedent. I don't believe a Beta has ever been arrested for anything more serious than shoplifting in this country. Those Beta are simply removed from society. But this is a serious offence.'

Meg listened as the officer explained the way the investigation would be dealt with. She knew justice was swift for male offenders. Omega, on the rare occasion they were arrested were housed in special homes. They were treated relatively well as they were not much of a threat to anyone. Alphas, on the other hand, were imprisoned under regimented conditions. The prisons bore some similarity to the ones used before the leap. Clive would spend a couple of days in police custody whilst being interviewed. There was no doubt that he would be charged. He would then be remanded for a fortnight in a local prison before the trial. During that fortnight, the prosecution and the defence would gather their evidence. Clive would be tried in front of three judges. 

Meg felt sick. She could not think. Could not fathom how any of it had happened. She was missing information. She did not know all that had happened. Clive would not have been arrested unless it was clear he had been responsible for the attack. His sex would not have been obvious. Most women thought Betas were Omega or short Alphas until they were told otherwise. The arrest was not a prejudiced decision. Although the manner that he was being treated after his sex was known appeared to be prejudiced. But only because there was nothing in place to deal with such an event. 

'I need to tell the rest of the family,' Meg said.

'Of course. I'll take you back up to Mr Attwood. We need to talk to Mary. She may have seen what happened and be able to make some sense of it.'

'I want to be with her if you're going to talk to her. Jamie is her Alpha.'

'Yes. We've not had dealings with children before. I believe we need to have a parent or guardian with them. I guess this is something you've not got round to sorting out since the Repatriation Bill went through.'

Meg nodded, 'it's on a list. An awfully long list of things that need to be changed,' she admitted. 'I guess I didn't expect to be involved in something like this.'

Sergeant Cole looked at her for a few seconds. Meg felt as though the woman was judging her. She wondered if the woman was trying to remain professional but underneath it all was blaming her for Mary being exposed to the horrible event.

A~B~O

Earlier...

Clive was marched away from the activity. He tried to look back to see Jamie and Mary, but the officer kept him facing forward. He stumbled as his injured leg did not support his weight well. Another officer grabbed him from the other side and held him up.

'Walk properly or we will restrain you and carry you.'

'I broke my leg,' Clive managed to say. 'It's still healing.'

The police officer paused before giving him more support as he walked towards a police van. Clive could see the back doors were open. They were going to put him in the cage at the back of the van. They were going to lock him in.

'Is Jamie alright?'

The police officers ignored him. 

'Must be something wrong with him.'

Clive could hear the watching women making comments.

'He killed one and stabbed the other. Two Alphas. He must have taken them by surprise.' 

'And that poor little girl.'

'She could have lost her Alpha. Or be about to if the other one doesn't survive.'

Clive tried to twist around again. 

'Their Omega's gonna be in a right state.'

He was stopped by the police van. 

'Mr Midgley,' said the police officer who had asked his name. 

She still had the stern expression.

'I am arresting you under suspicion of the murder of an as yet unidentified male and the attempted murder of,' she paused and looked at her pocketbook, 'James Attwood. And an assault against Mary Attwood. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence.'

Clive stared at the officer. 

The officer looked at him for a few seconds, her eyebrows raised. When he did not say anything, she nodded towards the van. Clive was pushed towards it and into the cage. He was pushed onto one of the seats and the door slammed shut behind him. A few seconds later the outer doors were also slammed. 

The police van moved off. The movement caused Clive to fall against the cage door. He could see a couple of police officers sitting in the van in front of the cage. One of them, a woman in her early twenties was watching him. Neither officer spoke, either to him or each other. He knew the police station was only a few minutes’ drive from the park.

His mind raced. He still could not make sense of what had happened why was he being accused of murder? Karl had attacked them. Karl had threatened to kill Jamie and hurt both himself and Mary. He had hit Karl to get him off Jamie. The man had been reaching for the knife. He was going to pull it out of the first stab wound and inflict another.

The police van lurched to a halt. He watched the officers climbing out of the van. The sliding door slammed shut. Muffled voices outside the van followed before the rear door opened. Three officers were standing at the back of the van. One was holding a taser in her hands, ready to raise it and fire. Clive did not want to give her the excuse to use the weapon.

The officer that had arrested him stepped forward and unlocked the cage door. She pulled it open and reached forward. With little respect Clive was pulled from the van, he stumbled and winced in pain. Two officers grabbed him and held him up, before forcing him towards a solid door. The arresting officers pressed a button by the door handle. Clive could hear a buzz somewhere inside. The officer pulled the door open and walked ahead of Clive.

A narrow entranceway gave way to a larger room. Clive had watched reality shows on television, he knew what a custody suite looked like. The custody sergeant was standing behind a raised desk. The sergeant, who had very short grey hair, looked down at him with a raised eyebrow for a few seconds before looking at the arresting officer.

'Constable Waterfield,' she said. 'What have you brought to my custody block?'

The arresting officer spoke to the sergeant but looked at Clive the entire time.

'This is Clive Midgley, a Beta. He's been arrested for murder, attempted murder, and assault. Midgley attacked two Alphas and a female child in the community park at approximately oh nine hundred. He was seen striking the Alpha that died. Several upstanding locals made a citizen’s arrest and gave first aid at the scene. Midgley would have been arrested for two murders if one of the witnesses had not turned out to be a trauma surgeon enjoying a game of tennis nearby.'

Constable Waterfield paused for a few seconds as the sergeant tapped at the computer on the desk next to her. When she had finished, she nodded for the officer to continue.

'Myself and my two colleagues are the only officers who have had contact with the suspect. There has been no cross-contamination with the victims.'

The sergeant nodded, 'good. Put him in the holding cell whilst we wait for the forensic officer. Constable Black, can you get a set of overalls for him?'

'Yes, Serge," said one of the other officers. 'Er, Serge. Is it right? Putting a Beta In a cell?'

The sergeant sighed, 'I have no idea Constable. But we don't know what else to do with him.'

The sergeant looked at Clive, who looked back.

'If you behave, we will treat you like anyone else. Do you understand?'

Clive nodded.

'Good. Once you've been searched and your clothes seized, we'll get you a hot drink and a cell to sit in.'

Clive felt as though he was not himself. He felt as though he was watching what was happening to him. 

He was led to another room; his cuffs were removed. The room was plain with nothing other than a bench across one wall. Constable Waterfield pointed at the bench. Clive hobbled across the room and sat down. His leg ached. He had probably done more harm to the healing injury by not using his crutches. 

His crutches were now evidence in a murder investigation. 

Murder. 

He had been arrested for murder. 

He stared at the open door opposite him. The constable was standing just inside the door. There was no need to lock him in, he was shorter and weaker than the police officers. Most of the women were taller than him and they were all stronger. He wondered if he were an Alpha if he would have been treated differently. Would the women have been warier? 

The Sergeant had said they were going to treat him in the same way they would an Alpha suspect. Beta males were not arrested for murder.

He watched two women walk towards the room. They were wearing grey overalls. 'Scientific Services' was emblazoned on the breast pockets of the overalls. They were carrying cases. They walked into the room. They were talking to each other about him. Talking as if he were not there. They lay the cases on the other end of the bench. When the cases were opened Clive could see various packets and pots. He could see cotton buds in individual wrappers. 

Constable Black appeared in the doorway, she was carrying several paper and plastic bags. She turned to Constable Waterfield. 

'Serge said you can go and do your statement. I'll stay with him for now.'

The officers nodded her thanks, patted her colleague on the arm and walked off. Constable Black looked at Clive, he remembered thinking she was young when she was watching him in the back of the police van.

'I'm Michelle,' she said. 'We need to take your clothes and these ladies need to take some samples from you.'

The officer did not smile, but she also did not sneer or sound judgemental towards him. Clive nodded and looked at the other women. 

'You're going to need to strip completely,' the older of the two said. 'It'll be better for you if you do so willingly.'

Clive understood the implication.

'You said you were recovering from a broken leg,' said Michelle. 'Are you taking anything for that?'

'Just over the counter painkillers,' said Clive.

He was unable to speak above a whisper. He could barely speak at all. 

'We can give you a couple of paracetamols when we're done here,' said the Constable. 

Clive slowly removed his clothes. He dropped each item into a different bag which was sealed and labelled. The three women were careful to double-check the serial numbers on each bag as the details were entered onto an electronic pad. 

Standing naked in front of the three women was humiliating, but Clive did not think his day could get any worse. His thoughts kept returning to the park. To the moment he had hit Karl. Hit Karl to stop him from killing Jamie. Surely that was not murder.

Was it?

Was he a murderer?

'Hold your hands out, palms up,' said the younger scenes of crime officers.

Clive did as he was told. The women took pictures of his hands and his face. He knew he had bruises from the assault by Karl. The women rubbed a cotton swab over his palms and picked at the dirt that had been caught under his nails. All the tiny samples were packed away and labelled. Clive could not follow all that was happening. 

He still did not feel as though he was really there.

He was startled to alertness when Michelle touched his shoulder, he looked at her. She was trying to affect a smile but failing. 

'This is the smallest size I could find,' she said, her words were apologetic.

He took the folded-up overalls from her. As he let it unfold, he realised it was for an Alpha male. It swamped him. He folded the sleeves and trouser legs back on themselves several times. Michelle handed him a thick pair of socks and a pair of plain slip-on shoes. The shoes were too big, but he persevered. 

'You'll be taken to a cell and then be interviewed. A solicitor will be arranged unless you have one you'd like us to call.'

Clive shook his head, 'I can't afford a solicitor,' he said.

Michelle nodded, 'the state will supply one,' she said. 'I'll bring you some tea. I'm going to put a lot of sugar in it. I think you need it.'

Clive did not react, he allowed her to walk him from the room and along another corridor. They paused at a barred door. A buzzing sound made Clive jump. The buzz indicated the door had been unlocked. Michelle walked him through before stopping at the first open door. He looked into the small room, only walking forward when the police officer gave him a gentle shove. 

He jumped again when the door was slammed shut behind him.


	4. Interviewed

'I want you to tell me in your own words what happened,' said the solicitor after introducing herself as Julia Kingston.

The friendly woman had swept into the room, dismissed the officer that was watching him, and told him she was his solicitor. Clive had stared at the women and her expensive suit for several seconds with confusion. 

'Phoebe Walker hired me,' she said after it became clear Clive was not ready to talk to her. 

'Hired you to help me?'

'Yes, Clive. She hired me to help you. Your family are doing everything they can.'

'Is Jamie alright?'

It was Julia's turn to stare at him lost for words. 

'Have they not told you anything?'

Clive shook his head, 'I was made to give them my clothes and then I was put in a cell. The friendly officers brought me a cup of tea.'

The solicitor sighed. She leaned back in her chair and shook her head. 

'You have to understand, Clive, that no one knows how to deal with this. With you. An Alpha accused of murder would be kept cuffed. I would want an officer to stay in here with me in case they got aggressive. They would assign an officer who had nothing to do with the crime to act as an impartial protector for me. But you. You're a Beta. They don't know what to do with you. I think they're following the rules for Alpha's but not bothering with all the restraints. 'Cos... You know...'

'I'm a Beta.'

Julia nodded, 'this is unprecedented. The worst thing a Beta's been arrested for was a minor assault four years ago. I looked it up. They shipped him back to the Beta home and there he will stay. Simple.'

Clive remembered Meg mentioning something about the case at the time. The Beta had been roughed up whilst working. Clive knew there was every chance the poor man had been assaulted and simply lashed out. Clive knew how that man had felt. 

'Is that what will happen to me?'

'Returned to the home? I don't know. Clive, you've been arrested for murder.'

Clive looked down. 

'James is still in the hospital. He's going to be fine. I think Samuel is going to stay the night with him.'

Julia looked at her notes for a few seconds.

'Mary's got some bumps and bruises and hasn't spoken yet. They've taken her home.'

Clive looked up, 'thank you,' he said. 'I saw Jamie collapse, but no one would talk to me about him.'

'You are a suspect for their assaults, remember,' the solicitor reminded him. 'Now, in your own words. And take your time. We can keep going as long as you need.'

Clive slowly started to recount what had happened. The solicitor asked for details, she went back on some things with him several times. She asked him about the time he had been raped by Karl. Clive had never spoken in such detail about that assault before. He had never spoken about anything in as much detail as he did during his time with her. The solicitor made copious notes despite also recording the interview. 

'Now,' she said as she finished her notes, 'I am going to be with you when they interview you. They will not tell you what they know. They will want you to tell them. Be honest with them. Tell them what you told me. If you cannot answer a question, tell them why you cannot answer it. For example, you couldn't see something because Karl was blocking your view, or that you had your eyes closed.'

Clive nodded. 

'It is probable that you will be charged.'

Clive sniffed and nodded again; he could feel himself shaking.

'This is serious. You understand that don't you?'

Clive understood. He nodded. He could not speak.

'OK. I'll tell them we're done but that I need about an hour to review my notes. Chances are they'll wait until morning now to interview you anyway. I know it's unlikely you'll sleep but at least try to rest.'

Clive was not sure he would be able to relax in the slightest. His head was filled with too many thoughts. The prospect of having to go through it all again with the police officers did not appeal to him. 

He knew he had no choice.

A~B~O

Clive sat at the table in the interview room. Julia was readying her electronic pad and had a normal pen and notebook ready as a backup. She had spent the few minutes they waited for the detectives idly talking about nothing in particular. Clive had not paid attention. He looked at the machine on the table that would record the interview. A plastic cup with tea had been placed in front of him. He watched the steam spiralling up and dissipate into nothing. Clive was used to being invisible, like the steam. He was not used to being the centre of attention.

They had left him to rest for six hours overnight before the night sergeant opened the flap on the cell door and asked him what he wanted for breakfast. Julia had arrived in another expensive suit as he finished the stodgy porridge he had been given. The solicitor had checked on his welfare before walking with him to the interview room.

'I'm going to see your family later,' she said. 'they're still coming to terms with it all.'

'I'm still coming to terms with it,' replied Clive quietly.

'Sorry,' said Julia. 'My job is all about talking, communication and listening. Sometimes emotions and feelings get forgotten. I'm working for you, Clive. I'm not used to dealing with quiet suspects.'

Clive managed a smile, understanding that the woman was doing her best. It was not only the police officers who were having to adapt their working practices.

The door was pushed open. Two women walked in. Their expressions were neutral. The plainclothes officers sat opposite Clive and Julia. The one nearest the recording machine pushed a few buttons before glancing at the other officer. They unfolded a notebook and angled it so that neither Clive nor Julia could see what was written.

The first officer pressed the record button and watched the display for a few seconds.

Clive listened as the officers introduced themselves. Detective Constables Phipps and Young were both in their thirties. Constable Phipps had a Welsh accent and ginger hair. Clive had a fleeting memory of Meg making rude jokes about people with ginger hair. Constable Young reminded Clive of one of the newsreaders on the evening news.

He was asked to say his name out loud and confirm that he understood what was happening.

'Now,' said Detective Phipps,' I want you to tell us what happened yesterday morning.'

For the second time, Clive recounted what had happened. The officer occasionally asked for clarification on a point. Clive did as Julia had told him. He was honest, he told the detectives that he had not seen what happened after he hit Karl. The interview took hours to complete. Clive was allowed a few breaks and given pain killers when the ache from his leg became too much.

The officers asked Clive to clarify that he had been allowed access to a medic and that he had been given time to rest. He knew they wanted it recorded so there could be no accusations of maltreatment. But Clive knew he was vulnerable. The officers had a duty of care towards him. But what would happen when he left the police station?

The constant bubbling fear had not abated. Over the hours since his arrest, Clive had been able to push the fear down a little. But it did not go away.

As the interview concluded Detective Young finally asked the question Clive wanted to answer.

'Did you intend to kill Karl Curren?'

Clive shook his head, 'No. I was stopping him from hurting Jamie. He was going to kill Jamie. Then he wanted to hurt Mary.'

A~B~O

After the cell door slammed shut Clive sank to the floor, he leaned against the bench with the tatty thin mattress. The blanket he had been given was still folded at the end of the mattress where he had left it. He stared at a few scratches that formed some half-finished graffiti. He sniffed. He had been holding in his fear throughout the interview. He had concentrated and told the officers everything. But he had seen the way they glanced at each other. They did not believe him. They did not believe that he had not attacked Jamie and Mary. He remembered the words of some of the women as he had been marched to the police van. They had said he must have gone mad. Clive wondered if that was what the police thought. Did they think that he had gone made and stabbed Jamie and that Karl happened to be there and get hit as well?

It was preposterous. 

But there were no witnesses. 

There was no one to back Clive up. And he was only a Beta. He was nothing to most women and a lot of men. He was pointless. Why would anyone want to try to get to the truth? 

He was going to be locked up and never see his family again. He would never see Sammy. The gentle kind Omega had grown from a timid young man into a caring parent who was respected and loved by the whole family. Daniel and Jamie were more than the Alpha's that he lived with. They treated him equally even gave way to his knowledge of many things. 

And Meg.

His lover, or rather his former lover. 

He would never see her again. Their relationship was slowly getting back on track. 

He would never feel the touch of her hand or her fingers in his hair. Never feel her warmth at night. Never watch her face as she teased him when they were in bed together. 

Clive smiled at the memories. 

Memories were all he would have. 

He would be locked up. Taken back to the home. To a life of monotony. 

Or worse. 

Although he could not work out what would be worse. 

He did not know how long he sat on the cold floor of the bare cell before the door was pushed open again. A different police officer was standing by the door. 

'They want you back for a second interview,' she said. 

She seemed uninterested in his welfare. The friendly constable from the previous day would have helped him up from the floor. This one simply watched him haul himself up and hobble back out towards the interview room. 

Julia was already in the interview room she nodded a greeting to him.

'They'll ask more questions and probably drip feed some information to you,' she said. 'If you are not sure do not answer the question. They are going to try to trip you up.'

Clive nodded he was shaking. He knew he was coming ever closer to being charged. He knew it would happen. He was going to be charged with murder. 

The detectives retook their seats. Detective Phipps pressed the record button and waited a few seconds before beginning the introductions. They went through what had been discussed during the first interview before further questions were asked. Clive was finally able to learn what the witnesses had seen. 

'The first witness on the scene had been playing tennis,' said Detective Young. 'She heard the sounds of a fight and ran to the scene. She says she was worried about Mary. She saw you standing in front of Mr Curren who was bent forward trying to help Mr Attwood.'

The officer paused. Clive did his best not to react. He knew Karl had not been trying to help Jamie.

'Mr Attwood was unconscious and had been stabbed,' continued the detective. 'Mr Curren was about to kneel by him when you stepped up behind him and struck him with your crutch.'

Again, the officer paused. Clive remained as still as he could. He could see Julia making notes out of the corner of his eye.

'Remind me what you said was happening at that moment?'

Clive glanced at Julia who nodded.

'Karl had stabbed Jamie and was going back to him. He was going to pull the knife out and stab him again.'

'He was going to pull the knife out and stab him again,' repeated the officer. 'If he wanted to kill Jamie why didn't he just do it the first time he stabbed him? Why not simply stab him numerous times?'

'Don't answer that,' said Julia. 'My client will not be guessing why Mr Curren did what he did.'

The officer leaned back in her chair for a few seconds. 

'The second witness saw you hit Mr Curren and then step towards Mr Attwood. What were you going to do?'

'Help him.'

'How?'

'I don't know. He'd been stabbed.'

'Why didn't you try to get help from someone else. You're a Beta you couldn't fight off an Alpha if they attacked you.'

'I didn't think-'

'My client will not be answering any more questions. Clive, your only answer from now on will be 'no comment' to everything they ask.'

The detective glared at Julia for a few seconds before shrugging in defeat. The expensive solicitor was not going to allow her client to be confused into making a false statement that could be picked apart later in the interview. The information the officers had was all they were going to get from Clive. 

'Interview terminated at 1543,' said Detective Phipps with a glance at the digital clock on the recording machine. 

A~B~O

Clive stood in front of the Sergeant's raised desk again. He looked up at the woman, a different Sergeant to the one that had booked him in. She was older, probably in her sixties, near retirement. She looked away, reading something on her computer for a few seconds. The outside door, behind Clive, opened and closed.

'All set, Serge. There's some press out the front but a couple of the probationers have been sent out to keep them back.'

The sergeant nodded before returning her attention to Clive. 

'Mr Midgley, you are being charged with the murder of Karl Curren. The allegations of assault against Mr James Attwood and Mary Attwood are not going to be pursued. You will be remanded in custody until the hearing in a fortnight. Your case has been discussed and it has been decided that we have no choice, due to the severity of the charge, that you will be held in a prison usually reserved for Alpha's.'

Clive detected a hint of sympathy from the woman as she finished speaking. 

Clive felt dizzy and weak. His knees buckled. The two officers either side of him were already holding him steady. Another officer stepped forward and cuffed his wrists. He looked at the cuffs as he walked towards the door. 

Yet again his mind raced. The police station had been bad enough. But now he was going to prison. Filled with Alphas.

Alpha's who did not have Omega's. Alpha's who might be in rut. 

And he was only a Beta.

A light rain was falling as he stepped outside. He had lost track of time and even the days. He thought he had been in the police station for two days or a day and a half. He had barely slept and the whole time seemed to have been meetings with Julia Kingston and interviews. When he had been taken from his cell and brought before the custody sergeant, he had felt faint. He was glad of the officers to support on his arm. They were holding him steady due to his injured leg. Clive knew if they were not holding him, he would have crashed to the floor. 

The fact that they were no longer accusing him of the assaults on Jamie and Mary were little compensation to the murder charge. Julia had hoped they would drop that to manslaughter, but he was not to be lucky. 

A boxy prison van had backed up to the custody door. Clive was led to the small door in the side. The police officer stopped him by the door and handed the woman standing by the van a file. The woman dressed in a dark blue uniform was stocky with a stern look. She grabbed his arm with her meaty hand and propelled him up the steps of the van. He was manoeuvred into a tiny cupboard like room and pushed to sit. The woman had not said a word. The door was closed. Clive heard a lock being turned. There was a frosted window above him. He had seen prison vans but never in a million years thought he would see the inside of one. 

The ride in the prison van was smoother than the one in the back of the police van. 

He could feel his heart thumping. He had to make a conscious effort to control his breathing. He could not help the odd sob escape. He was not only scared. He was terrified. 

The van paused for a few seconds. Several thumps on the side of the van made him jump and move away from the outside wall. He could hear muffled shouts. He guessed the noise was from the press that had been mentioned. He wondered how much of a story his arrest was making. Would his arrest ruin Meg's career? Would it cause issues for her department and the work she did for male rights? 

Perhaps it would have been better if he had not agreed to her becoming his guardian. He should have carried on working. At least then he would have been independent. 

The van picked up speed as it reached the main road. Clive knew roughly where the nearest prison was. It was on the outskirts of the nearby town. Graeswell Prison was not quite a Victorian ear establishment, but it was not a modern one. He knew the prison had been refitted in the last couple of decades and the men lived in better conditions than some of the older prisons. 

He leaned back and closed his eyes. There was nothing to do but give in to the horrible thoughts that were running rife in his mind.


	5. No Evidence

The family gathered in the kitchen. 

The boys had promised to stay in the playroom unless there was an emergency. Daniel was proud of them. They had taken it all in their stride. They had been confused when they were told there had been a mistake and Clive was not dead but had been arrested. Daniel and Liam spent a long time explaining what they knew. They were determined that the boys would be told as much as they reasonably could be. Sweeping explanations were only used where the details would be too distressing.

Mary had still not spoken. Her silence worried them. A doctor at the hospital who specialised in post-traumatic stress explained that she might need time to process what had happened. The doctor told them to keep a close eye on her and not to leave her alone. There was no chance she would end up alone. She had remained at Liam or Meg's side since she returned home. Meg had slept in her room the previous night.

Meg knew she needed to get the best help for Clive. She needed progressive women. Sylvie agreed to listen out at Parliament for any rumours about the arrest. Meg needed to know the instant any of the ultra-conservative ministers tried to cause issues. The next thing Meg did was call Phoebe Walker. The family friend had connections that would not be tainted by politics. She told Meg not to worry about the cost. The wealthy woman, who had a soft spot for Clive, would see to everything.

And so, they found themselves gathered in the kitchen listening to the notes the solicitor had made when she met with Clive.

Julia Kingston had a good reputation. She was fair and unbiased. She listened and gave balanced, honest, responses to questions. She was in her fifties with short grey hair. She dressed in a simple, but expensive, suit. She drove a no-nonsense car.

Julia had subtly asked if it was alright to talk in front of Mary. Liam had nodded. The little girl was sat by her Omega, cuddled into him. She was watching what was happening and seemed to be following the conversation. It was obvious she was not ready to be alone and Liam did not want to miss what was said in the meeting.

The solicitor looked at her notes for a few seconds before beginning her recitation. They listened in silence. As the explanation unfolded all the bits of information they already had fallen into place. It became obvious why the assumption had been made that Clive killed Karl. The simple fact was that he was responsible for Karl's death. Clive had struck Karl in order to stop him from killing Jamie. Clive had saved Jamie's life. The problem was the witnesses. The witnesses had only seen the tail end of the confrontation.

The two women, who were the first on the scene had only seen Clive hit Karl. They had not seen the build-up. Not seen Karl stab Jamie. Not seen him threaten to rape both Clive and Mary.

Clive had given his statement in an interview. But Clive was a Beta, Clive had no one to back up his version. Mary had not spoken and may not have seen everything, and Jamie had no memory of the event.

The knife had been forensically examined and only Jamie's fingerprints were on it. Clive said that Jamie grabbed at the knife before he fell and knocked himself out.

Then there was the fact that Clive had previously accused Karl of raping him. Obviously, that gave Clive a motive to attack Karl. What the prosecutors would not be able to answer was why Clive would hurt Jamie. Julia guessed the prosecution would come up with some convoluted idea of Karl trying to make friends, and Jamie getting in the way of Clive's frenzied attack. In short, it was likely that he would be convicted and that the best they could do was bring the charges down. She hoped to dismiss the charges of assault against Jamie and Mary as it was too farfetched for Clive to attack them. Which left the murder charge. It was clear Clive had killed Karl. But was it murder or manslaughter. 

The unprecedented nature of the arrest meant the sentence was likely to still be harsh. If Clive was to be tried as an Alpha the sentence, even for manslaughter, was a lengthy one.

Clive would not survive in an Alpha prison. Sex-starved Alphas would not miss the opportunity to abuse a weaker Beta. If Clive was not imprisoned the only other option would be for him to return to the Beta home. He would lose all his privileges.

Meg would never see her former lover again.

Laid out so starkly, Meg was devastated.

'I am sorry to bring you bad news,' said Julia as she lay her notes on the kitchen table and looked at the family. 

Daniel and Sammy were sitting at the table next to each other, Daniel's hand was covering Sammy's. The Omega was not bothering to stop the tears that fell from his eyes. Daniel's face was flushed as well. Phoebe, who had taken a seat at the head of the table, opposite Julia, had been making a few notes as the solicitor went through what she could tell them. The older woman was nodding to herself as she read what she had written. Meg wondered if she did not want to look up and make eye contact with anyone. Liam was rubbing Mary's arm. Mary, despite her youth, seemed to understand what was happening and what was likely to become of Clive. She remained silent. Meg wondered if she was trying to remember, trying to unlock what had happened from her frightened mind. 

'Can we see him? Can we visit him in the prison?' asked Phoebe.

Julia shook her head, 'I'm the only one who can see him. The same rule as Alpha inmates. There is no law about this. I've looked at how Beta's are dealt with in other countries. The more inclusive countries - the ones we aspire to,' she glanced at Meg. 'They treat all the sexes in the same way. He would be allowed visitors and, more importantly, a voice.'

'He's not allowed to defend himself?' asked Liam.

'No,' said Julia ruefully. 'The Barrister will speak for him. She will interpret his statements and present them to the court along with any mitigating circumstances we can give. There is not much we can give though. Jamie cannot remember the assault. Mary will is too young to testify even if she were able to tell us what happened.'

Julia smiled at Mary who looked back, a lack of any emotion on her face. 

Meg could not bottle up the emotion any longer, 'I'm sorry,' she said. 'I should have been working on getting legal reforms through. I should have-'

'Meg,' said Phoebe sternly. 'You cannot blame yourself every time something bad happens. You cannot predict when something will happen.'

'We're always telling her that,' said Sammy, whose voice was quiet but sincere.

Meg looked down, not wanting to see the pity on her family's faces. She knew it was not her fault the laws had not been changed or updated. She knew she could not change everything overnight. But that did not stop her being frustrated by it all. 

'How is Jamie?' asked Julia. 'Will he be well enough to attend court? If we can at least get him to testify to the injuries that Mr Curren inflicted it might be something.'

'He won't be well enough for that,' said Sammy. 'The doctors say he will probably be discharged tomorrow but only if he remains quiet and calm at home. He's not going to be fit enough to go to court. He'll hate that, but we can't let him strain himself,' Sammy paused before continuing, his voice breaking with emotion. 'Clive would not want him to put his health at further risk.'

'We haven't even told him all that's happened,' said Daniel. 'Something we're going to do this afternoon.'

Meg could tell neither Daniel nor Sammy were looking forward to that conversation.

Julia started to pack up her notes and laptop. 

'I will keep you updated. I've booked the Barrister, she's very good. And she's progressive. Stephanie Harcourt. Been in the job for years and can pick holes in even the tightest of cases. But please understand that we might only be getting Clive a lesser sentence. Unless some evidence is found that can prove that he was acting in self-defence and defending Jamie and Mary, I won't be able to get the charges dropped.'

She looked at each of them in turn. Meg nodded sadly.

'We understand,' she said. 'Please do what you can for him. He's one of the family. We love him and miss him.'

Julia nodded before picking up her coat and slipping it on. 

'I'll see myself out,' she said. 'And I will keep in touch.'

She walked from the room. They heard the front door open and close. They all looked at each other. There was nothing to say. The outlook was bleak and there was nothing they could do. 

A~B~O

Daniel opened the door for Sammy. The Omega passed him and walked along the corridor. It was the first time Daniel had visited Jamie in the hospital. The first couple of days after the attack and Clive's arrest were a confusion of police interviews and doctors talking to them all. He had got as far as the emergency department but not as far as seeing Jamie in the consulting room. Jamie had moved to a high dependency ward for a couple of days before he would either be discharged or moved to a general ward.

They knew Jamie's condition was improving. He had responded well to the transfusion and was no longer being sedated. Sammy had spent the first night with him. When Jamie come around completely, he had wanted Sammy to return home to be there for the children. Poor Jamie had accepted that he would not remember exactly how he had come to be in the hospital with a stab wound in his abdomen. He had also told Sammy he would wait until they were ready to tell him the details. 

That wait was over. They knew Jamie would not have been able to take in what had happened when he had first come around. He would have been too weak, and they did not want to have to tell him more than once what had happened. 

Sammy paused outside the door to the private room Jamie was in. Daniel lay his hand on his mate's shoulder. Sammy looked up at him. 

'We need to be calm for him. This is going to be a shock for him,' said Daniel. 'You are going to need to be his Omega. He is going to blame himself. No, he will blame himself. And we have to make sure he understands it is not his fault.'

Sammy nodded and took a deep breath.

They stepped into the room. Jamie was sitting up reading a sports magazine. He looked at them as they entered, he managed a smile as he lay the magazine down. Daniel picked up a couple of chairs and placed them by the bed. 

'How are the children?' asked Jamie.

'Missing you,' said Sammy with a smile. 'Henry has learned some new things about crabs that he wants to tell you.'

Jamie smiled, 'I look forward to that,' his smile faded. 'Are you going to tell me what happened?' he asked. 

Daniel nodded, 'yes, but you have to remain calm whilst we tell you. We want you back home and the doctors have said that if you become worked up or move too much and pull your stitches, they will keep you in. They have the power to do that. Please don't give them an excuse to make you stay.'

Jamie nodded, 'I know it's serious. And I understand why you've waited until I'm better than I was. I've been trying to guess. And I can only conclude it's got something to do with Clive.'

Sammy nodded, 'we tried to think how to tell you but decided to just tell you straight and as simply as we could. You were attacked by Karl Curren. He stabbed you. Clive tried to stop him from killing you and hurting Mary. In doing so he inadvertently killed Karl. He was arrested for Karl's murder.'

Jamie stared at Sammy for a long time. Daniel wondered how long it would take his friend to process the shocking news.

'There were witnesses who only saw the end of the assault,' Sammy continued. 'They only saw Clive hitting Karl and him falling to the ground and bashing his head on the bench. The fall killed him. It was an accident but the way the witnesses have described it... He was initially arrested for Karl's murder, attempted murder on you and an assault on Mary.'

'But...'

Sammy reached out and took Jamie's hand, 'they'll drop the attempt murder and assault charges. We're sure if that. But as there are no witnesses to the whole thing, and you don't remember what happened. There's nothing to say that Clive's attack on Karl was not malicious. They're saying he was seeking revenge for the time Karl raped him.'

Jamie was breathing fast. 

'You have to be calm, Jamie,' said Daniel.

He watched the heart monitor's number increase and the steady beep become more frenetic.

'Please,' said Sammy, who was rubbing Jamie's hand. 'Slow breaths. Listen. You can't remember what happened at the moment. But it might come back. Maybe you will once you're out of here and back where you're loved.'

Jamie made a conscious effort to slow his breathing. The heart monitor returned to the level it had been before. 

'I have no memory of any of it,' he said, 'I remember going to the cafe... then nothing.'

'We think you felt the fear from Clive when he was attacked. Mary was there as well. Karl grabbed her and threatened her. Clive tried to draw the attention back to him.'

'Where is Clive?'

Sammy looked away.

'He's been transferred to an Alpha prison whilst he's on remand. He was taken there this morning. There's no precedent for this. That's what they keep telling us,' said Daniel. 'So, they're treating him like an Alpha. It pisses me off.'

Sammy turned to him and reached out his other hand, 'now who's getting worked up,' he said.

The three sat in silence for a few seconds lost in thought, trying to bring comfort to each other. 

'What about Mary? Didn't she see anything?'

Daniel shook his head, 'she's in shock. She's barely spoken. Liam and Meg are taking it in turns to be with her at all times. She seems to need contact with someone all the time.'

'And,' said Sammy, 'the solicitor said that she may not be allowed to testify even if she was able to tell us what happened. She's young. There's no precedent for a child witness either. The solicitor is trying to use ancient laws to allow Mary to give evidence but it's proving difficult.'

Jamie stared off into the distance, 'I wish I could remember what happened. Clive wouldn't hurt anyone. He's a Beta. How can anyone think he would murder someone?'

'I don't think they know what to think. No one knows how to deal with it. So, he's being treated like an Alpha,' said Sammy.

'I hope they discharge me tomorrow,' said Jamie. 'I want to be with Mary. She needs her family with her.'

'Exactly,' said Daniel. 'Remember that. Don't get yourself worked up trying to remember what happened. Think of Mary. And Clive would not want you to get yourself in a worse state.'


	6. Remanded

The van was stationary for a few minutes before Clive heard the outer door open followed by the lock being opened on the door to his compartment. The stocky woman grabbed his arm and pulled him up and out. She walked ahead of him, taking the steps to the ground backwards. His knee buckled as he stepped down, but she held him upright. Without letting go of him, she walked him through a wide door into a room that looked like the custody room at the police station.

'Midgley, Clive,' said the woman. 'Remanded for two weeks on a murder charge. There's the paperwork. His solicitor has requested to see him every two days.'

She handed the file to one of four prison guards that were waiting in the reception room. The woman glanced at the file before leaning over a computer and typing something in. She nodded to the stocky woman who bid them a curt goodbye and left the room. 

'Midgley,' said the woman who had taken the file. 'My name is Supervising Officer Coward. I am the officer who supervises the wing you will be staying in. You are only here for a fortnight. Once you are convicted you will be sent to a different prison.'

Clive shuddered at the thought that the women had already decided that he was going to be found guilty at court. As far as the women were concerned, he was guilty and would not be leaving the prisons forever. 

'You will be vulnerable. There is no getting away from that fact. Word has already got around the inmates. They know you will be here. There is only so much we can do to protect you. You are being treated as an Alpha and will, therefore, be on a general wing.'

Clive could barely take in what the woman was saying. He made himself pay attention. He knew his life might depend on it. 

'Once you're processed the prison doctor will look at your leg and answer any health questions you have.'

Officer Coward nodded to the other woman and stepped back. Clive saw her disappear through a door. 

'First things first,' said one of the women. 'Let's get you searched.'

The woman grabbed his arm and pulled him towards another room. He stumbled along with her. The other two prison officers followed. 

'Strip,' said one of the officers. 'Everything. You do it, or we will. And we won't be gentle.'

Clive was reminded of his first night in the police station. He quickly did as he was told. The humiliation seemed almost normal to him. He allowed the women to manipulate him as they searched his body for any smuggled goods. He refused to react as they touched him. The only time he winced was when one of them applied more pressure than was necessary on the bruises on his arms. The bruises that Karl had caused. 

He knew the women were enjoying searching him. They were enjoying making him feel small and pathetic. He wondered if it was a change for them to have a Beta male in the search room. He wondered if more women would have been present if it were an angry Alpha being searched. Women were stronger than Alpha's but not by much. And an Alpha who could not control his aggression could probably beat a woman. 

They left him standing, naked, in the centre of the room as they filled in a few forms. He knew they were drawing it out. Leaving him to feel humiliated for as long as they could get away with. 

His leg hurt, he wanted to stand straight and defiant. But he could not. He felt broken. 

'Through here,' said the shortest of the women. 

She had blonde hair, pulled into a ponytail. She was slim and would be considered attractive to a lot of people. Clive had noticed her roll her eyes a few times as the other two women drew out the time Clive was left standing in the middle of the room.

She walked around a long table and indicated for Clive to stand in front of her on the other side. The other two guards loitered at the end of the long narrow area of the room Clive was in. The blonde guard was standing with her back to a wall of shelves which stood at right angles to the long table. She looked at Clive for a few seconds and shook her head.

'We won't have anything in your size,' she said. 'The best we can do if give you the smallest we have, and you'll have to roll the sleeves up.' 

Clive nodded. She watched the lithe woman wander up and down the shelves picking clothing off the shelves. She bundled them up and placed them on the table in front of Clive who looked at them. A pile of grey and white polyester and cotton clothes. 

'What size shoe are you?'

Clive continued to stare at the ugly clothes. 

'Answer Officer Mount's question.'

Clive flinched as one of the other officers yelled at him. He looked at the blonde woman in front of him. Officer Mount did not look angry. He saw sympathy in her blue eyes. 

'Size eight,' he mumbled.

He could hear the two officers leaning against the wall at the end of the room smirking.

Officer Mount nodded, 'we've got some,' she said. 'I think they're out of the arc and probably dusty...'

She walked to the back of the storage shelves and reached up to a shelf near the ceiling. Clive could see she had to stretch high. She pulled down a clear plastic bag containing a pair of slip-on rubber-soled shoes like the oversized ones he had been given in the police station. She put them next to the pile of clothes. 

The guard looked at the other two women and sighed with a shake of her head. 

'You can get dressed now,' she said. 

Clive guessed the other women should have told him that. He picked through the clothes and put on the underwear and white t-shirt. The elasticated trousers were too big for him. They were loose around his waist. He knew he would not be allowed a belt. Once he had pulled on the sweater with the prison logo on the back over his head he felt better. The cuffs of the sweater covered his hands. He pushed up the sleeves before bending down to roll up the trouser legs. After slipping on the shoes he straightened up. He was forced to lean on the table for a few seconds as the pain in his leg threatened to overwhelm him.

'Stand up,' said the officer at the end of the room.

Clive managed to stand on his own but was struggling. 

During the time it had taken him to get dressed, Officer Crane had collected some more things from the shelves. A blue plastic mug with the prison logo on it was sitting next to a light blue flannel with a toothbrush and toothpaste.

'Tea or coffee?'

Clive stared at the officer. 

'I can give you a pack of tea or a pack of coffee. It's only enough for a couple of days. You can get more once you've been processed and your account has been set up. I'll sort you out the form tomorrow when you have your induction.'

'Thank you.'

She smiled at him. The smile was small and only meant for him. Clive wondered if he had an ally. Even if she was only a person who smiled at him it was something. 

A~B~O

The three guards escorted him along a short corridor. Officer Mount had taken up the duty of supporting him as he hobbled. The other two women had decided that he was not a threat and were content to follow behind. Clive could hear them whispering, sometimes not particularly quietly. He caught the words 'killed' and 'gang rape'. Clive knew what was likely in store for him. The whole thing had become a blur. He could barely remember the community park and Karl looming over him. He had no idea how many days ago that had been. Although he had been given a brief update from Julia about Jamie and Mary's well-being it was not enough. They were his family he needed details. But he was not going to get details. He might never get details. He might never know about their recovery. He might never know if something awful happened and Jamie took a turn for the worse.

He snapped himself out of the whirling thoughts as Officer Mount stopped him by a door. The door was like a stable door. The top half was open. The bottom half was shut with a little shelf on it. Officer Mount leaned forward a little.

'Doctor Anders,' she called.

'Come in,' came an accented voice from within. 

Clive could not place the accent. 

Officer Mount pushed the lower part of the door open and walked Clive into the room. The doctor's room looked like the general practitioner that they used in the local town. An examination bed was by the wall, a few posters showing common injuries lined the wall above. The big difference was that all the cupboards had sturdy locks on them. The doctor was sitting at a desk looking at a computer screen. Clive could see his name on the computer and a list showing his medical history. The doctor a woman whose face was creased and pockmarked looked at him over her glasses. 

'Take a seat, Midgley,' she said.

Officer Mount placed a seat in the middle of the room and indicated for him to sit. Clive did as he was told. He sat gingerly.

'Leg causing you pain? When did you have the cast taken off?'

Clive had to think for a few moments.

'November,' he said quietly.

The doctor nodded and looked at the screen, 'I see your guardian decided you were better off out of the hospital...'

Doctor Anders turned back to look at him before speaking again with sincerity.

'A decision, I believe, was the right one.'

Clive saw her glance at the door where the other two guards were standing out of sight in the corridor. Officer Mount shook her head and whispered. 

'They're not interested.'

The doctor nodded, 'well, Midgley. There is not much I can do for you other than dispense painkillers daily to take the edge off. They won't let you have crutches or sticks in here for obvious reasons.'

Clive nodded his understanding. He was already resigned to the fact he would be in constant pain. It was the least of his worries. 

'If you had still been in a cast you could have gone to the hospital ward. You'd have been cuffed to the bed, but you would have been safer there.'

Clive looked at the floor. He wanted to curl up in a corner and never move again.

Officer Mount crouched next to him and rested her hand on his leg, 'I've read the papers. I'm supposed to be impartial. But it's obvious you didn't do it,' she said. 'Try to keep your head down. Don't give them a chance to get near you. It's going to be hard...'

She paused and glanced at the door. The other two guards were not in sight, they were talking to each other, not paying attention to the doctor's room.

'The prisoner you're being put with. Make friends with him,' she paused and made sure Clive was looking at her as she spoke. 'Make friends with him for your own sake.'

Clive started to shake with fear. He sniffed and nodded. 

He looked up when he realised the doctor was standing next to him. She was holding two pills in one hand and a little paper cup of water in the other. He took the pills, washing them down with the water. 

'You'll be brought to me once a day for painkillers,' she said. 'And I will try to deal with any other injuries you pick up.'

The women were as resigned as he was to the fact he would not be in for an easy fortnight. 

Officer Mount helped him to stand again. She smiled sadly at him before wrapping her hand around his arm and changing her poise to that of the escorting prison guard. 

The other guards fell into step behind them. They paused a couple of times at barred gates. The atmosphere changed each time they walked through a gate. The decoration on the walls changed. Where there had been the odd motivational poster and information about educational courses or work details now there were signs reminding prisoners to keep to the left and not step out of line. Clive looked at the floor. He was reminded of the decoration in hospitals. The coloured lines led to different areas. They seemed to be following the dark blue line. 

A low noise started up as they turned a corner. The noise grew into a din. Two more gated doors were passed through. Clive could see men milling about at the end of the secure corridor. 

He faltered, but Officer Mount did not, she was holding him firmly, her expression set. The penultimate door was closed behind him. They walked to an open hatch in the corridor just before the final door. As Officer Mount spoke to someone on the other side of the hatch Clive stared through the bars. He could see the prison wing. Three levels of cells lined the walls. He could see the netting stretched across the space between the walkways. He could see the metal stairs. He could see the heavy doors with their small windows. He could see the prisoners. 

The men were mainly wearing similar clothing to himself, the prison issue uniform. The men were all big, tall and mean looking. He knew they would be men who had been imprisoned for violent offences. He was being imprisoned for a violent offence. 

The difference was that they were all Alpha's and he was only a Beta. 

When Officer Mount pushed him towards the last door as it swung open Clive dug his heels in for the first time. Up to that moment, he had gone meekly where he was taken. Now the fear won out. The terror consumed him. He clutched the few toiletries and the tea bags close to him. The few possessions represented a tiny ounce of normality. But they could not take him from the horror.

He was the lamb being thrown to the wolves. 

'Sorry Midgley,' said Officer Mount, 'you don't have a choice. Try not to show fear.'

She forced him through the door and turned to the left. As they walked, the men, who had been talking and mingling with each other gradually became silent. They all turned to look at him. He felt every pair of eyes on him. A couple of the men rubbed at their crotches as he passed them. One man whistled, causing a few of the others to chuckle. 

Clive walked to the end of the middle level. The last door stood open. They stopped by the door.

'There'll be guards around for a bit,' said Officer Mount as she released his arm. 

She had to give him a gentle shove into the cell. Clive glanced back as the door was pulled to. It was not closed but only left open a few inches. 

He was alone for the first time since he had been in the police station. 

He looked around the cell. There were bunk beds on his right. The top bunk was made up, the bottom one had a folded over mattress and a couple of blankets and a pillow. A toilet was positioned on the back wall with a sink over it. A toothbrush and toothpaste stood in a little pot attached to the wall above it. A long shelf that acted as a table was fixed to the left wall with a plastic chair tucked under it. A small kettle and a mug were sitting in the corner of the table. Above the table was a small cupboard. The cell was tidy. And it was clean. Clive spotted a couple of cleaning cloths and a bottle of spray cleaner on top of the cupboard. 

Clive looked at the lower bunk. He put his few possessions down on the table and went about making up the bed. He looked at the way the top bunk had been arranged and copied. Once he had smoothed the blanket down so that it matched the tidiness of the top bunk, he picked up his toiletries and sat on the edge of the bed. 

He stared at the partially open door. He could hear the hubbub of prisoners again. Some were outside the cell. Their voices had been muffled but as they came closer Clive could make out what they were saying. 

'If we're gonna have him we need to get him now,' said one man with a northern accent. 

'Once he gets back the little cunt'll be safe. At least safer.'

The second man chuckled as he finished speaking. Clive shifted to sit back, huddled by the wall, he stared at the door.

'If Vinch hadn't lost his cellmate one of us might have got to share with 'im,' said the northern prisoner. 

Clive wondered who 'Vinch' was and how he had lost his cellmate. 

'The guards can't stay there for much longer. Mount's got too much time on her hands... I'd like to give her hands something to do.'

Clive did not like to think what the prisoner was inferring. 

'Oh shit,' said the second prisoner, 'here he comes. Guess that's our chance over. For today anyway. Cunt's here for a fortnight. We'll get a chance.'

Clive could hear the two men walking off, he caught a glimpse of their grey sweaters as they passed the door. Their departure was overshadowed by the arrival of 'Vinch' who had to be his cellmate. Clive could not help his breathing speeding up. He stared at the door. 

As it opened, he looked at his lap and tried to make himself as small as possible.


	7. The Deal

Clive stared at his lap, he did not move, other than the shuddering shivering involuntary movements. 

He could see the shadow of the man walk into the room. The door was pushed almost closed behind him. The man walked closer and stood in front of the bunk. A rough hand reached forward. The sleeve of the prison issues sweater pulled back a little as the man stretched to reveal the bottom of a tattoo. The hand took the toiletries and tea bags from Clive's. The one big hand took everything that Clive had been clutching in two. 

The man disappeared from Clive's sight. He lifted his eyes a little and followed the man's movements. 

The man stepped over to the table and placed Clive's things there. He spread them out and picked up the toiletries. Clive saw the man move to the sink. The man returned to the tea bags and mug. He moved them towards the kettle which he picked up. Clive could hear the man filling the kettle and return it to its stand, flicking a switch on the wall. As the kettle boiled the man pulled Clive's mug and the mug that was already there towards him. He tipped a little coffee in one mug and dropped a teabag in the other. The water and some sugar were added to the tea followed by a spoon of powdered milk. Both mugs were stirred before the man picked them up and moved to stand in front of Clive again. He paused for a second before placing both mugs on the floor. 

Clive caught a glimpse of a balding head and a scarred cheek. The man could have passed for a stereotypical gangster. 

The plastic chair was moved in front of the bunks. The man sat down. 

'Look at me.'

The man had a gruff voice, but he was not menacing. Clive looked up. 

The scar on the man's face went across his cheek towards his left eye. The eye socket was slightly misshapen. But the eye was bright and piercing. 

'What's your name?'

'Clive Midgley.'

The man nodded slowly, he leaned forward resting his arms on his knees.

'Well, Clive Midgley, I guess we're going to be cellmates for a couple of weeks. I've heard a bit about what you're supposed to of done. I don't really care. What I do care about is that you're a Beta.'

Clive stared at the man, he found he could not look away. 

'And the simple fact is that I will be having sex with you. But I guess you're expecting that aren't you?'

Clive nodded and looked down again. He was surprised by a finger being placed under his chin and easing his face back up. The man tilted his head slightly. 

'If you're a good lad and don't fight me, we'll get along fine. If you fight me and make me force you, it ain't gonna be pretty. Do you understand?'

'Yes,' Clive replied quietly. 

'Good. Now. When I heard I was getting you as my cellmate I asked to see ugly Anders,' the man paused for a moment and chuckled. 'Fuck me she's ugly. Did you see her? Looks like she's had the plague or something.'

Clive remembered the pockmarked face on the doctor. 

'Anyway. She understands that I'm going to be fucking you for the next fortnight. I've never been with a Beta. I know you're not the same as Omega and I don't want to damage you and leave you injured and useless. I asked her what I could do. She gave me this.'

The man reached into the pocket of his trousers and pulled out a pot of lubricant. Clive sniffed and looked away again. He heard the man put the pot on the table behind him. 

'Here,' said the man after a few seconds. 'I put sugar in it. You look pale. Not surprising really. It's a bit of a shock to the roughest of Alpha going through processing. They strip you; they poke you. They touch you. Bitches love it. Lording it over us.'

Clive took the mug of tea from the man. The man wrapped his big hand over Clive's for a few seconds until he had stopped shaking enough to hold the mug. He brought the hot liquid to his lips and took a sip. The man had collected his coffee and was watching him over the rim.

'My names Vinci,' he said. 'I'm not Italian though. I guess one of my ancestors was. I'm a lifer. And you're gonna be my first proper shag in a few years. I'm not allowed to go service the boys when they have their first heat. I get locked up when I rut.'

He chuckled. 

'More locked up than this,' he continued with a glance around the cell. 'I have to see to myself. It's lonely. I miss my Omega.'

Vinci looked off into the distance for a few seconds and sighed. Clive wondered what the man had done to be locked up for life. Had he killed someone?

'So, this is the deal. You let me fuck you and you be submissive for me. You let me fuck you a lot. You drop your trousers for me whenever I want you. You get on your knees for me when I want you to as well.'

Clive stared at the man. He took another sip of his tea as he tried to stop the fearful shivers. 

'In return, I won't knot you. Anders said it would hurt you if I did that. And I will protect you. I'm a big lad. Most of them are scared of me. You stick by me and they'll leave you alone. I can't guarantee they won't get hold of you. But if you're with me you'll be safer than if you're not.'

Clive looked at his tea, felt the warmth on his hands. He flinched slightly when Vinci rested his hand on his leg.

'Doc said you broke your leg,' said Vinci. 'Said you should really be using crutches. I'll be your crutch. Just see to my needs and we'll get along fine.'

Clive felt the tears fall from his eyes. He managed to look up, he looked at Vinci. 

He knew he had no choice.

He nodded. 

A~B~O

The pot of lubricant was Clive's sole focus for some time. Vinci made them another drink and moved the chair to the table. He spread out a newspaper and sat reading calmly. Clive wondered when he would be required for sex. He had expected to be assaulted but had not expected the warped offer of protection from his cellmate. He understood what the guards had meant when they had told him to make friends with his cellmate. He wondered if he had been put with Vinci because he would offer to protect him. If he had been put with one of the other prisoners, he might not have been afforded such a luxury. 

The door swung open. Officer Mount stepped in, she nodded to Vinci before looking at Clive. 

'Your solicitor will see you in the morning. And we'll sort you out a work detail-'

'He's gonna work with me,' said Vinci without looking up from his paper. 

Officer Mount shrugged, 'it's as good a detail as any,' she said. 'You any good with your hands? Vinic works in the prison gardens. He's responsible for most of the fresh veg the men eat. Some lifers waste away, Vinci took on an empire of potatoes and carrots.'

She smiled towards the older man. 

'It gets me out of this shit heap for the day,' he said with a huff. 'He'll need a coat and waterproof trousers.'

Officer Mount nodded, 'I'll sort them. If you promise not to tell I'll lend you my spare pair of trousers,' she said. 'You're probably closer to my size than anything I'll find in the stores.'

'Thank you,' said Clive who had managed to tear his eyes away from the lubricant to look at the Prison Officer. 

'Polite, ain't he,' remarked Vinci.

'Yes, he is,' replied Officer Mount. 'Lights out in five.'

She pulled the door closed. Clive heard it click locked. He could hear the doors along the landing being closed. Vinci finished with his paper and folded it. He twisted in his chair and looked at the pot on the side. 

'I think it's time you got ready, Midge.'

Clive swallowed. He stared at the pot for a few seconds before slowly pushing himself off the bed. He managed to get to his feet, despite the shaking. 

'I'll take my time,' said Vinci. 'I ain't gonna hammer you into the ground. And I'll be careful of your leg. Bent over the table be best, I think.'

Clive picked up the pot of lubricant. He looked at the prisoner who looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. Clive jumped when a loud buzz filled the room followed by the lights turning off. The ambient light from outside was enough for him to still clearly see his cellmate. Vinci was rubbing his hand over his groin. Clive could see the man was aroused. 

He pushed his trousers and boxers down enough before unscrewing the lid of the pot. He looked away from Vinci as he used the lubricant on himself. It had been a while since his last sexual encounter with an Alpha. That time he had offered his services. He had gone to Daniel whilst the Alpha was in rut. That time had been the first time he had been with an Alpha since Karl had raped him. 

Now he was going to be with an Alpha because he had killed Karl. 

'Can you take your trousers off? Can you be naked?' asked Vinci. 

Clive nodded as he finished with the lubricant. Vinci picked up a flannel. He stepped towards Clive who had to work hard not to step away from the towering Alpha. The prisoner took Clive's hand and wiped the excess lubricant from his fingers. Vinci was gentle with his actions. He stepped back as Clive slowly pulled his clothes off. Once naked he stood, unable to hide the trembling, in the middle of the cell. Vinci looked him up and down and smiled with a nod. 

'Turn around.'

Clive did as he was told, leaning forward over the table. He could hear the rustle of fabric as Vinci pushed his trousers down. Clive could not help flinching as the big hands of the man were placed on his hips.

'Shh...' said Vinci. 'Breath normally. I'll be slow. I don't want to damage you on my first fuck. Do I?'

Clive closed his eyes and rested his head on his hands. He sobbed. He could not help it. He tried to switch off. Tried to close his mind down to what was happening.

But he could not. 

He was in prison. 

On remand.

For murder.

And he had no choice in what was about to happen.

A~B~O

Vinci snored quietly on the top bunk. Clive was lying on the bottom bunk staring at the crossed wires above him. The prisoner had been true to his word. He had been slow with his thrusts, at least to start with. As he had built to his peak, he had lost his rhythm and become more forceful. Clive had bitten his hand to stop himself from crying out too loudly. The man had pulled out of him without letting his knot grow. Clive had collapsed. But he had not hit the floor. Vinci's big arm was around his waist pulling him to his feet. The man held him close to his chest for a couple of minutes. Clive remained still, scared to move. Vinci had mumbled something in his ear, although Clive did not think the words were meant for him. They had washed and Vinci had helped him into the lower bunk, even tucked the blanket around him before leaning forward. Clive had wondered if the prisoner was going to kiss him, but he whispered his thanks in his ear before clambering up to the top bunk.

Clive had found the whole thing surreal. Vinci was a man who could completely dominate him. And yet he had been almost gentle and considered when he fucked him. It was hard for Clive to equate what had happened with the assault he had suffered at the hands of Karl all those years before. He had not wanted sex with either man, but Vinci seemed grateful afterwards. 

His eyelids were heavy, he wondered if he might actually sleep. He could not remember the last time he had properly slept. Probably in his own bed at home. He was sure he had not slept properly during his hours in the police cell. 

The horrible loud buzzing noise shocked him awake. He moved too quickly causing his healing leg to hurt. He gasped in pain and reached down.

'Hey, hey, hey,' said Vinci. 

The prisoner appeared next to him, one hand on his shoulder stilling his panicked movements. 

'You'll get used to that sound. Don't know why they need it. Keep us in our place, I guess. Fuckers.'

Clive calmed his breathing and looked at his cellmate. The man was dressed, what little hair he had was smoothed down.

'You alright to get dressed or you need help with your leg? Guess it gets stiff in the morning?'

Clive shook his head, 'it's OK,' he said quietly.

The prisoner stood back, he went to the door and pulled it open, stepping out onto the landing. Clive took the moment of solitude to use the toilet and wash. He was pulling his sweater on as Vinci reappeared. Clive realised the man had left him on purpose, given him a few moments to ready himself for the day. 

'Breakfast,' said the big man. 'You take what you're given if it's more than you'd usually have... I'll have it.'

Clive could not help a small smile at the joke from the big Alpha. 

'Keep close.'

Clive had every intention of sticking to the man. The fear of the other prisoners was still at the forefront of his mind. The warnings from the Prison Officers and Vinci were not really necessary. He knew he was going to be a target. 

They stepped onto the landing. Clive was forced to accept Vinci's help to walk along the landing. His leg ached and the limp was worse. He knew the damage he was doing to his leg was probably irreversible but that was the least of his problems. They joined a loose queue of inmates walking along the landing and down the stairs. Clive gripped the handrail as he took each step gingerly. He could hear muttered comments about him as he went. He tuned them out. He saw Alpha's looking at him with hungry, sex-starved, eyes. Despite the hulking beast of an Alpha at his side, Clive felt exposed, naked, vulnerable.

They reached a hall filled with tables. The tables each sat eight men with fixed stools on either side. The prisoners were queuing around the wall towards a serving area. Several prison guards armed with tasers were watching the men from strategic points. They had raised platforms to stand on. 

'Hey, Vinch... got yourself a little cunt... gonna share him around?'

Several prisoners laughed. 

'Fuck off Davy. Your little prick ain't big enough for a mouse.'

More laughter. The man that had called out first laughed the loudest and tapped his forehead in a half-hearted salute. 

They made their way towards the serving area. Clive was surprised at the food on offer. Vinci noticed his reaction.

'They need to keep the ones that service the Omega's healthy. And it's easier to feed us all in the same way. So, us lot that isn't allowed to help the Omega get to eat well.'

Clive watched as the plastic tray with moulded sections was loaded up with baked beans, two sausages, a hash brown, bacon, and scrambled egg. He took the tray and hobbled a few paces away. He was not surprised when Vinci took the tray off him and led him to a table nearby. They sat next to each other. Vinci took one of the sausages from Clive's tray. They ate in silence. Clive took the opportunity to look around at the other prisoners. 

There was a mixture of ages. Some of the men looked like hardened criminals whilst others looked angry at everything. A lot of the men were paying him a lot of attention. A couple were making lewd gestures towards him. He looked away deciding to concentrate on his food. 

As he finished the last of the baked beans, he was aware of one of the Prison Officers walking towards them.

'Midgley,' she said. 'Your brief is here. I'll take you.'

'You gonna bring him back as well?' asked Vinci.

The Officer shrugged. Clive glanced at Vinci.

'Can't help you if I'm not with you. Just keep your head down and straight back to the cell when you're done,' said Vinci.

Clive got to his feet and hobbled after the Prison Guard; he felt the eyes of the Alpha's on him as he went. 

The guard led him back up the stairs sighing when he took too long for her liking to clamber up the steps. She took him through the barred doors back along the corridor he had walked along the previous day. They stopped at an open door. The guard indicated for him to go in. 

Julia was sitting at a large table. Two plastic cups and a small packet of biscuits were on the table surrounded by papers and her electronic pad. 

'I've added some money to your account so you can buy a few bits and pieces. I'll see you every other day,' she said as she indicated a chair opposite her. 

Clive sat and looked at the papers. 

'They don't mean anything. I've not got much to discuss really. But I wanted to give you some respite from being in there. There's not really any update.'

Clive nodded.

'Jamie?'

Julia smiled, 'he'll be OK. He's conscious now. But he can't remember what happened. Samuel and Daniel are going to see him today. They're going to update him on what's happened. You never know it might jog his memory.'

Clive was pleased his friend was alright. But all hopes that Jamie's testimony could help him were slipping away. 

'But,' said Julia, 'I'm not sure he would have been able to help you. His previous criminality-'

'You mean when he got revenge for me... by attacking Karl?'

Julia nodded, 'it would probably have gone against you both. It could have been construed as a vendetta... it might still. The prosecution will no doubt use it.'

Clive sighed, 'there's no hope is there?'

Julia did not respond for several seconds. 

'I'm sorry Clive. We're doing what we can. We're concentrating on getting the charge brought down to manslaughter... but even that-'

'Will mean a life sentence,' Clive finished for her. 

'We've got two weeks.'

Clive nodded, but he could not feel enthusiastic. 

'This meeting is allowed to last for thirty minutes,' said Julia. 'Enjoy your tea and the biscuits whilst I look busy over here.'

Clive appreciated what Julia was doing for him, even if it was not going to come to anything.


	8. Discharged

The following day Jamie welcomed the news that he was to be discharged. He signed the papers and listened to the doctor as she talked him through the antibiotics he had been prescribed and how he should treat his wound. He was given literature on changing the dressing and an appointment to have the wound checked and the stitches removed. The doctor was adamant that if he pulled the stitches he would be readmitted and have to stay until the wound was healed. His status as a fertile Alpha made him too valuable to risk. 

Daniel arrived an hour after he had signed the papers to allow him to leave. His friend was carrying a bag with clothes for him. Jamie had to ask for help to get dressed, he was glad it was Daniel helping him and not the hospital staff. The nurses were all very professional but also knew what had happened to him. He had heard them gossiping in the corridor. 

'Henry can do this for you when we get home,' remarked Daniel as he tied the laces on Jamie's trainers. 'He's very proud of being able to tie his own shoes now.'

Jamie smiled, 'I knew he'd get the hang of it. And George was so patient whilst he was teaching him.'

'They've missed you,' said Daniel.

'What have you told them?'

'Everything,' said Daniel. 'We've glossed over the more distressing stuff. But they know roughly what happened and that Clive might not be back.'

Jamie was silent. Ever since he had been told what had happened, he had wracked his brain trying to remember the attack. Nothing. All he remembered was queuing up in the little cafe and looking at the menu. He remembered wondering if they had sprinkles to top Mary's hot chocolate with. Then nothing. His next memory was groggily waking up with strangers looking down at him. He remembered being in pain and confused. He remembered two women holding him down when he tried to move. Then the memory faded. He knew that memory was when he had first woken in the hospital. 

The bit between, the important bit that could help Clive was not there. 

He was looking forward to getting home. He had been glad of Sammy staying with him the first night but being apart from the rest of the family was difficult. He missed his children. And he wanted to be with Mary. Poor Mary who was no doubt going through something similar to him. Knowing that something had happened but not being able to remember it. Or could she remember it but was too traumatised to verbalise the memories?

'They've said you have to use a wheelchair until you're out of the hospital,' said Daniel as he picked up the jacket he had brought for Jamie.

'I can walk,' Jamie replied indignantly.

'I know, but let's just follow their rules for now. And you really do need to take it easy. We don't want you ending up back in here.'

'You're right, you don't need to be worrying about me at the moment.'

'Exactly,' said Daniel as he stepped out into the corridor and pulled in the wheelchair that had been left by the door. 

Jamie gingerly sat in the chair and lifted his feet onto the footrests. 

'How is the pain?' asked Daniel.

'It's OK if I keep still. Moving is difficult, but doable. I'm not sure I fancy climbing the stairs when we get home. I might have to sleep on the sofa.'

'I'm sure that can be arranged,' said Daniel.

After slipping the few belongings into the bag, Daniel hooked it over the handles of the wheelchair. They made their way along the corridor. Jamie could not work out if the people that glanced in his direction knew who he was or not. The assault had made the national news. The arrest of a Beta for such a serious offence was worthy of a lot of press attention. The fact that the Beta in question was under the guardianship of the Minister for Repatriation only added fuel to the fire. Meg had been forced to take leave whilst the press was only interested in her private life. She did not want her vital government work to be affected.

They reached the large entrance hall, Daniel pushed him towards the doors. He squinted as the bright sunshine hit his face. He was reminded of the crisp cool morning of the attack. For a moment he wondered if the feeling might trigger a memory, but nothing came. He sighed before wincing when the wheelchair hit a bump in the path. 

'Sorry,' said Daniel, 'the car's just there. I bought the Fiat. I know it's small, but it's easier to park.'

'I don't care,' replied Jamie, 'just getting out of here is enough.'

Daniel stopped the wheelchair by the passenger door and pressed the breaks down. He unlocked the car and opened the door wide. Jamie eased himself to the edge of the chair before accepting Daniel's help to move to the passenger seat. He had his eyes screwed shut by the time Daniel had eased his legs into the car and shut the door. As Daniel returned the chair Jamie managed to pull the seat belt across him and plug it in. He opened his eyes in time to see a woman with a camera taking a photograph of him. He scowled at her and raised his hand to obscure her next shot. The woman looked around when Daniel yelled at her as he returned to the car. The woman walked away at speed. Daniel continued to remonstrate with her as she went. 

'You alright?' he asked as he got in the car.

'Was she from the press?'

Daniel nodded, 'yeah. I saw her skulking around when I got here. I didn't think she'd seen me park the car. Sorry, I should have kept an eye out.'

'Have they turned up at the house?'

'No. The solicitor managed to get an injunction on that for the sake of the children and you when you get back there. The local rozzers are even sweeping past in a patrol car once a day.'

Daniel put the car in gear and slowly drove away from the hospital increasing speed as he hit the ring road. Jamie looked at the world going by. Everything was carrying on as normal. And yet his mind was in turmoil. Clive had been arrested for murder and Jamie was there when the alleged offence occurred. And he could not remember it. Could not do anything to help his friend. 

'Stop blaming yourself,' said Daniel as he pulled out to overtake a lorry. 'It's not your fault you can't remember what happened. We are going to keep reminding you of that.'

Jamie nodded, 'I know, but that doesn't stop me feeling awful about it.'

A~B~O

Jamie managed to walk to the door unaided, although Daniel had needed to help him to stand. Getting out of the car was not an easy or elegant thing for the injured man. He reached the kitchen as Sammy walked into the room with a smile. His Omega was smiling but the smile was not reaching his eyes. Sammy had been crying. They had all been crying. The shock of the events was not something any of them could ignore. Sammy hugged him, being careful not to jostle his injury. 

'Do you feel up to seeing the boys?' asked Sammy. 'They know not to knock you about. But they've missed you and George is very worried about you.'

Jamie nodded, 'there's nothing I want more than to be surrounded by my family at the moment,' he said. 'Even if one of us will be missing.'

Sammy's pretend smile faded. He nodded and took Jamie's hand, leading him towards the sitting room. 

The boys were sitting on the sofa watching the television. Jamie was not surprised to see a wildlife documentary about sea creatures on the screen. Henry's obsession with crabs and crustaceans dictating what was being watched. The boys looked at him as he walked in. Jamie knew they had been told to stay sat down. The last thing he needed was to be rushed by three small boys. He walked to them and sat between George and Henry. The boys waited until he was settled before each taking a turn to hug him. It did not take Henry long to start talking about the wildlife program and for George to cuddle into him. Peter took up a protective Alpha position, sitting straight-backed and ready to fend off any potential attacks. For a few moments, Jamie was able to enjoy the love of his boys and his family. Sammy sat on the sofa opposite and watched. Jamie could tell his mate wanted to be next to him but that some time with the boys that had missed him so much was important as well. 

They did not talk about Clive or the court case, they allowed the children their time with their Alpha. Jamie wanted to know where his daughter was but did not want to bring it up in front of the boys. He knew Liam had been staying overnight and that Mary had been spending time with him. Jamie guessed the two were together. Perhaps they wanted to let the boys have their turn first. Then Mary would get a chance to be with him without the younger children wanting their Alpha's attention. 

Jamie found himself nodding off. The room was warm and not as brightly lit as the hospital had been. The boys were chatting to him and each other but he knew he was not expected to respond. 

For the first time since he had first come around, he felt safe and knew he was where he should be. He allowed his eyes to close, knowing he would wake up in the same place. 

A~B~O

When he did wake up the television was silent, and the curtains were half-closed. He realised someone was leaning on him. 

Mary. 

His daughter was curled up next to him on the sofa. She had her oversized jumper on, the one she always wore when she was tired or not feeling very well. He shifted slightly and reached up to brush a few hairs off her cheek. She had puffy eyes where she had been crying but otherwise looked peaceful. 

He became aware of another presence in the room. Liam was watching him from the other sofa.

'They're having some tea,' he said quietly. 'Mary's not eating much at the moment and we're not forcing her. She's better than she was, and she is talking a bit more now. But not about the assault.'

Jamie nodded, 'I wish I could remember it. So that she wasn't expected to. Not that she'd be able to help anyway from the sounds of things.'

Liam shook his head, 'the solicitor rang Meg earlier today. She's sure Mary won't be able to testify even if she could tell us what happened from her perspective.'

'There's no evidence to support Clive, is there?'

Liam shook his head again, 'nothing. The solicitor said that they're going to use his statement but there is not much else to help his case. The best they can do is bring it down to manslaughter. They can't prove he was defending you and Mary. They think the prosecution is going to make out that Clive's interference is the reason you got stabbed. They're going to argue that Karl was threatening you but that Clive made the situation worse by attacking Karl. They're going to come up with lots of stupid stuff. And it's going to be believed.'

'Because he's a Beta.'

They looked at each other for a few seconds. 

Mary stirred and opened her eyes. She managed a small smile for a few seconds. 

'Hello,' said Jamie.

'Hello,' she replied, her voice barely a whisper. 'Are you going to be alright?'

Jamie nodded, 'yes. I'm going to be fine. I have to careful, but I'm going to fine.'

'I'm sorry this happened.'

Jamie furrowed his brow, 'why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong.'

'I can't remember it right,' Mary said as tears welled in her eyes. 'The horrible man was shouting, and he had a knife. It's all blurry.'

Liam moved to sit on the other side of Mary. Mary reached out for his hand.

'Do you remember what Karl did?' asked Jamie.

Mary shook her head, 'he was loud, and I think he said some of the words that Meg's not supposed to say in front of us.'

Jamie managed a genuine smile. His daughter knew what swear words were, and she knew that Meg was prone to being a little loose with them on occasion. 

Jamie glanced at Liam, 'is it right for us to ask her questions?' 

Liam nodded, 'none of us has pushed her. Mary's gradually opening up.'

The Omega looked at Mary fondly. 

'And she knows that she only has to tell us what she can. She knows not to guess what happened.'

'It's muddled up in my head,' admitted Mary.

Jamie stroked her hair. He wished he could take the pain and confusion away from his daughter. He wished it was her who had no memory of the horrible events. He wished he had some memory. Anything that could help his friend in court. 

But there was nothing. Nothing that could help Clive. And Jamie hated it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Rozzers' is British slang for the Police.


	9. Work

The thirty minutes went by too quickly for Clive's liking. Julia continued to make pretend notes. She talked about the family and how they were coping. They skirted around the subject of the future. Clive knew there was no denying it, but for a few minutes, as he drank the weak tea and ate the dry biscuits, he could push it away. 

As Julia packed up she reminded him that she had put some money on his prison account and urged him to buy food and cigarettes. The cigarettes could be bartered and used to make other prisoners leave him alone. Clive hoped it would work but the lure of his sex would probably be too much for most of the Alphas. A packet of cigarettes was no substitute for the release that Clive's body could offer them. 

Clive became anxious as he realised, he would have to walk back to his cell alone. He hoped that most of the Alpha's would be either locked up or at their work or education. He could not help feeling relieved when he saw Officer Mount waiting for him at the door. She was carrying a coat made of thick tough material and a pair of waterproof trousers. 

'I found this old pair of wellingtons as well,' she said, indicating the boots on the floor next to her. 'They're your size. The allotments are always muddy, you'll be glad of them.'

She was already wearing her own winter coat with the Prison Service logo. Clive pulled on the trousers and boots, shoving the slip-on shoes into the oversized pockets of the coat.

They walked along the corridor before turning along a side corridor towards a door to the outside. Clive looked into the rooms they passed. He could see prisoners sat in rows in front of women. The lessons looked dull, but at least it kept the men out of their cells. Clive knew that if a prisoner refused to take classes or work, they were locked up for most of the time. He could not imagine what that would be like. Even in the Beta homes, they could associate with each other.

'It's chilly,' said Officer Mount as she pushed the door open. 

They stepped out into a large, paved area with the area marked out for different activities. Clive spotted some exercise equipment in a sectioned off area. He realised the area was where the prisoners would take their twice-daily exercise. They walked through the paved area and passed a security gate. The allotments were bigger than he had expected them to be. He understood Officer Mount's comment about Vinci being responsible for the prison’s vegetables. The allotments were big enough that Clive doubted the prison had to buy any vegetables. For a few moments, he marvelled at the neatly dug earth. The dug areas were separated by grass walkways. A few prisoners were busy with rotavators and spades on the far side of the allotment. 

'He said he could find you some jobs to do that won't cause you too much difficulty with your leg,' said Officer Mount before pointing towards the open doors of a large shed.

Vinci was at a workbench collecting pots and packets of seeds. He turned as they approached and smiled. Clive found it odd to be pleased to see the man that had forced him into sex the night before. But he was pleased to see the big Alpha. He had only been in the prison a day but already he felt safer with Vinci than he did without. 

'I'll leave you to it,' said Officer Mount.

The Prison Officer walked off, pulling her coat tighter around her as she went.

Vinci watched her go, 'I think she's the only progressive guard. I think they employed her to make their stats look good. She's the only one that gets any respect from us. And she's the only one that offers us any respect in return. But,' he paused and chuckled, 'if you piss her off, she's got a mean right hook.'

Clive looked around the shed, noting a stool pulled close to the workbench. 

'That, my friend, is for you. You're hobbling about and suffering. Sit there and deal with these seeds. I've put everything you need here-'

'Celery,' said Clive, 'to be planted out next month. I didn't see a greenhouse?'

Vinci stared at him for a few seconds, 'it's at the back of the shed. Catches the sun well there...'

The Alpha watched Clive pull the various items closer and arrange them so that he could plant the seeds. 

'You know what you're doing.'

Clive glanced up, realising what he had done. He managed a smile.

'I have an allotment at home. I love tending to the plants. I have roses too...'

He trailed off, his smile fading. He did not flinch when Vinci rested his hand on his shoulder and squeezed. 

'I'm sorry,' said the Alpha sincerely. 'You're having a shit time of it aren't you?'

Clive nodded and sniffed.

'Talk to me,' said Vinci, 'tell me what happened.'

Clive did as he was asked. Vinci listened, shaking his head and swearing quietly as he listened to the whole story. Clive did not hold back; he told the prisoner about the rape he had suffered at the hands of Karl and how Jamie had been punished for seeking revenge. 

'Sounds like you've got a loving family there. I hadn't realised you were under the guardianship of Meg Thornton. You're lucky.'

Clive looked at him.

'Well, not lucky now. But I bet she's doing everything she can to get this sorted out.'

Clive wondered if Vinci was right. He mechanically went about his task of planting the seeds into the pots. He found the actions soothing, it reminded him of being at home in the garden. 

He would work in his greenhouse as the boys played on the grass. Maybe the twin girls would be out crawling around under Sammy's watchful eye. Mary would be reading in a shady corner. They had not even been together as a complete family for a year, but it felt as though they had been together forever. And now he would not be a part of that anymore. They would carry on without him. They had no choice.

The day passed quickly; Vinci was able to find him lots of work to do that did not require him moving about too much. As soon as the Alpha knew that Clive understood what to do with seeds and seedlings, he was able to come up with enough jobs to fill the time Clive would be there. It meant he would not have to stay in his cell or worse be put on another work detail where he would be alone with a group of Alphas.

Two prison officers arrived to take them back to the prison at five O'clock. Vinci was forced to help Clive to hobble back to the prison. Once they had taken off their coats and boots, they were escorted back to the main prison. As they reached their cell Clive breathed a sigh of relief. 

The relief was short-lived. 

'The shower block will be quiet now,' said Vinci as he picked up their towels and a wash bag.

All Clive could think about as they made their way towards the shower room was the horrible things he heard that went on in prison showers. He only hoped Vinci was right that there would not be anyone else around. 

He was reminded of the shower room at the Beta home. The room was sectioned off into two. They stripped off their clothes in the first area where benches lined the walls with hooks over the top. Vinci indicated for Clive to leave his towel and only bring his soap and flannel. They walked through to the showers which were situated in a large open area. The showers hung down from the ceiling and were activated by pressing a button on the floor. Vinci wasted no time in starting the flow of water over him. Clive copied his cellmate. He gasped as the cold water hit him. 

'Best to get it done quick,' said Vinci with a mirthful smile.

Clive understood why Vinci was moving fast with his soap and flannel. The cold water was making him shiver. He worked up a lather and washed off the mud and sweat of the days toil as quickly as he could. He was glad to be finished with the cold shower. Vinci helped him back to the changing area and helped him to redress when the ache in his leg became a bit much. 

Clive had conflicted feelings about Vinci. The man was being quite kind towards him. He knew it was only the first full day on his remand and Vinci had plenty of time to show his true colours. But Clive would accept the twisted hospitality if it kept him safe from the other prisoners. 

A~B~O

Somehow Vinci had managed to help Clive onto the top bunk. He felt a bit precarious laying on the bed as the big man towered over him. He closed his eyes and tried not to tense up too much as Vinci thrust into him. The position was causing him a lot of pain in his leg but there was nothing he could do about it. Vinci had his eyes closed and his head back, a look of satisfaction on his face. Clive was glad the Alpha was not looking at him. He did not want to be looked at as he was used by the man. For all the kindness Vinci was showing him, Clive was still forced to submit to him. 

Clive knew that without that protection he might already be dead. He could not believe that the other inmates would have been so considered as they used him. He doubted very much that he would not have survived the fortnight's remand. He wondered if the Prison Warden had been told that he needed to survive the two weeks. The case was drawing a lot of media attention. If he was killed whilst on remand, the outcry would cause problems for a lot of people in power. Of course, after he had been convicted his life would have little meaning. He would disappear somewhere and if he was killed no one would notice. 

Vinci had been chosen as his cellmate deliberately. The Prison Officers knew that the big Alpha would not share his prised cellmate with the other prisoners. And Vinci was intelligent enough to know not to hurt Clive, at least not much. 

The Alpha came with a grunt and collapsed forward onto Clive for a few seconds before moving to the side. Clive wondered if he should try to get off the top bunk now that his services were no longer required. As he contemplated how he was going to do that on his own he was surprised to find Vinci pulling the blankets over them both. The Alpha draped his hand over Clive and pulled him closer. Clive lay in the warmth of the sated man who was soon asleep, snoring in his ear. 

Clive fell into a fitful sleep of his own. He could not sleep properly, he doubted he would ever sleep properly again. Although he equally doubted, he had long to worry about getting a good nights' sleep. 

He woke as the first rays of light spilt into the cell through the small window. Vinci was looking at him. The Alpha had propped himself onto one elbow. 

'I'm sorry,' he said.

Clive furrowed his brow.

'I'm sorry all this is happening to you. You deserve more. You're a good man. I can see that.'

Clive was not sure how to respond. 

'I deserve to be here. I'm a bad man. What I did was horrible, awful...'

He looked away; it was the most upset Clive had seen his cellmate during their short time together. 

'What did you do?' Clive asked quietly.

Vinci looked at him. Clive wondered if he should not have asked. 

'I attacked my Omega.'

Clive was not sure how to respond. 

'He was pregnant. Only a couple of weeks off having the babies. I was going into rut and he wasn't going to be available. I pushed him down the stairs...'

Vinci looked away. Clive could see tears forming in the big Alpha's eyes. 

'I loved him. You know how Omega tend to get closer to one of their Alpha's?'

Clive nodded, thinking of Sammy and Jamie.

'Paul was my Omega. We were going to grow old together... And then I nearly killed him...'

'You struggled to control your aggression?' asked Clive.

Vinci nodded, 'I've always found it difficult around the time of my rut. I usually take mild suppressants to calm me. Paul could cope with me. He was so good. He'd accept a bit of rough treatment from me during his heat. I don't know how he managed it.'

Clive could well imagine the submissive desperate Omega allowing the burly Alpha to do as he pleased once the primal instinct took over. 

'He was pregnant, obviously by our other Alpha. Olly was a good lad; I think he blamed himself for my behaviour... I hope they're still together...'

Vinci stared into the distance for a few seconds. 

'I was going into rut, I was aggressive. I hadn't taken my pills. I could have checked myself into a clinic. Fuck I could have got one of you out to help me.'

Clive managed a smile, remembering the Alpha's he had submitted to over the years to help them through their ruts. 

'But I didn't I got angry with him. I pushed him. He fell. He broke his arm; he was properly banged up. In the hospital, for a couple of weeks, I think. But the babies... They died. I was responsible for the deaths of the two healthy babies he was carrying.'

'I'm sorry,' said Clive.

'I have no one to blame but myself. I could have dealt with it. I deserve to be here. I deserve to be locked up for life... I wish I could have said goodbye to him. I know he didn't blame me. I know Olly didn't blame me. It was the urges. The fucking primal urges. I wanted to mate, and I couldn't because my mate was pregnant by another Alpha. And I lashed out.'

Vinci was crying. Clive was not sure how to react. The man that was forcing him into sex was struggling with his emotions. Clive stroked Vinci's arm. The Alpha smiled. 

'I miss him so much. I miss lying in bed with him. I miss waking up with him.'

Clive realised why he had been forced to stay with Vinci the previous night. The Alpha was using him as a substitute for his missing Omega. Clive wanted to feel sympathy for the man but it was difficult to be fully invested in the emotion when the man was forcing him. Raping him. And was going to continue to do so.

Clive could only be grateful that Vinci had not been overly forceful of violent with him. 

A~B~O

His time on remand was difficult to gauge. Sometimes it went by quickly, sometimes slowly. 

His meetings with Julia only seemed to last a few minutes. He was able to get updates on Jamie's condition. Clive was pleased to learn that his friend was back home and doing well. Jamie was unable to move about much but was being looked after by George. Mary was starting to talk again, although she could not talk about the attack. She had admitted that she could not get everything she had seen into order. She was suffering nightmares and had not been prepared to be left alone since the attack. Clive hoped she recovered fully. Mary was usually so confident. Even when she was not confident, she had a way of pretending she was. 

The time he spent out and about in the prison stretched out. When he was exposed and vulnerable it seemed to take an age for him to reach the relative safety of his cell or the allotments. Vinci was almost always by his side. When Vinci was not there Clive did his best to remain in sight of at least one of the prison officers. Even so, he had come close to being abused by the other prisoners. 

There had been a couple of occasions where the other prisoners had managed to touch him. One prisoner had managed to get his hand down Clive's trousers. He had managed to get away, but the panicked rush left him in considerable pain in his leg. 

The prison doctor had offered to prescribe him a stronger pain killer, but it would have had the possible side effect of making him drowsy. The last thing Clive needed was to lose his wits. He needed to be alert. Doctor Anders had suggested he try to keep up with his physiotherapy. 

Nervously Clive had asked Vinci for help with the therapy. The big Alpha had not hesitated to agree, on the condition that Clive was naked when he did it. Once the stretches had been completed Clive had leaned over the table to be used by the Alpha. It was the price he had to pay.

They talked during the early hours. Vinci had remarked that he considered himself lucky to have ended up in prison and not suffered the fate of childless Alphas. They mused about what happened to the men that were taken away. They compared the various horror stories they had heard. Despite the imbalance in their relationship, the two developed a strange friendship. Clive knew he was lucky and was prepared to endure the daily assaults from Vinci. The man never hurt him. It was uncomfortable, more so because of his injury than any other factor. 

Clive grew used to the routine over the days. He started to wonder if he could make it to the end of the fortnight without anything worse happening to him. 

His hope was misplaced.

Nine days into his fourteen days of remand, he visited the doctor who issued him with his painkillers and examined his leg. Clive knew she was using the examination as an excuse to check his body for any obvious injuries. The doctor knew he was being forced by Vinci to engage in sex and she wanted to check on his health without admitting to that fact. She watched him take the pills before nodding towards the door. He stepped out into the corridor. One of the Prison Officers that had processed him at the beginning of his stay was waiting to escort him back to the wing. She did not say anything to him, she walked a step behind him as they made their way along the corridor. 

Clive could hear the men on the wing, he realised it was their socialisation time. He had hoped to be back in his cell before the communal time had begun. The prison officer stopped at the final door. She waited for the buzz of the door being unlocked and for Clive to step through. She did not follow him. He was on his own when he reached the wing. 

He cautiously stepped onto the landing and started to make his way around to his cell. He was aware of some of the Alpha's watching him. Over the days, his presence had stopped being the big story in the prison, but he was still watched by the Alphas. Some had more predatory looks than others. 

The painkillers had not kicked in, his leg still ached. He was hobbling, grabbing the handrail along the landing as he went. Three Alpha's were leaning on the railing ahead of him. Clive was forced to move to the wall. He tried not to use the wall for support as he went but was forced to. As he reached the cell door closest to the three men, he realised the door was wide open. He knew it was going to happen and he knew he would not be able to stop it. He was only three doors away from his cell. 

But it was not close enough.

It did not take much effort on the part of the Alpha's to bundle him into the cell as he tried to get past them.

He knew his limited luck had run out.


	10. No Future

Clive's yelp of pain and fear was cut off by a hand over his mouth smothering the sound. He was forced into the cell and pushed against the wall. He could not see the Alphas he did not know which one was pushing him into the wall. He knew what the three Alphas looked like. Two were dark-haired, one had the dark European look of an Italian or Spaniard. The third man had close-cropped blond hair and a distinctive tattoo on his neck. The tattooed thuggish man was the one that had grabbed him a few days before. Clive had not been surprised that he was one of the men that had finally cornered him.

He tried to wriggle free. Tried to at least get free enough to shout for help. Although he doubted anyone would hear him. The thug did not give him the chance.

'Close the door.'

'Frank, keep watch.'

'Don't you two ruin him I want my turn.'

'You'll get your turn. Get out there and keep watch.'

Clive was aware of the cell door being opened and closed.

Clive was breathing fast as the thug pushed his groin against his back. A hand reached for the top of his trousers and began to push them down.

'I hope Vinci ain't made you too loose. I like my Omega tight. I like to feel them squirm and cry when I knot them.'

Clive felt faint. He could not escape. He closed his eyes.

His elasticated trousers were pushed down a little until they slipped down his legs. The thug rubbed his hand over Clive's buttocks.

The thin fabric of his boxer shorts meant Clive could feel the calluses on the thug's hands. As the boxers were pushed down the hand covering his face moved enough for Clive to speak.

'Please don't-'

'Shut the fuck up. It ain't fair old Vinchy gets all the fun.'

The prisoner pulled Clive off the wall and pushed him towards the bunk beds. With a swift move, he kicked Clive's ankles, forcing him to crash to the floor on his knees. The thug pushed him forward over the bed. The other prisoner grabbed him by the shoulders and pinned him down.

Clive could not feel the thug’s hands on him, but he was not able to get back to his feet. The man holding him on the bed was pressing him down. Clive tried to scream and shout, but his voice was muffled by the rucked-up bedclothes.

Clive could feel his trousers and boxes being pulled off. His knees were forced apart as the thug knelt between his legs.

'What was that?' asked the dark-haired prisoner.

'Frank's probably getting rid of someone who wants a turn.'

The next few seconds were a confused and painful blur. Clive was pressed harder into the bed by the thug's body weight. But the man did not try to force himself into Clive. In fact, the thug cried out in pain before going limp, lying heavily over Clive. The sound of punches and a chair tipping over with other things falling to the floor followed. Clive realised no one was holding him down. The weight across his back was gone.

Slowly, he eased himself on to his side. Somehow, he was not surprised to see Vinci standing over the prone forms of all three of his attackers. The men were lying haphazardly across the floor. The big Alpha's hands were clenched into tight fists. Clive's attackers were in various states of health. The thug appeared to be unconscious whilst the two dark-haired men were moaning in pain; one was cradling his arm.

Vinci turned to him; his angry expression softened. He picked up Clive's discarded boxers and trousers. He helped Clive to put the clothes back on. Clive was shaking too much to dress himself. Vinci eased Clive to his feet. When his knees buckled Vinci hauled him up, wrapping his arm around Clive's waist supporting all his weight.

'Hold it together until we get back,' said Vinci.

Clive nodded and took a deep breath. He forced down a sob as Vinci guided them to the cell door. They walked the few feet to their cell. As Vinci pushed the door closed Clive's last ounce of strength left him. He gave in to the feeling of faintness. His vision blurred and he gave up his attempts to remain alert.

Vinci did not let him fall, the big Alpha gathered Clive up and helped him to his bunk, laying him down. Clive was aware of the prisoner gently searching him for any injuries. He could not help flinching away as Vinci ran his fingers over his head.

'You've got bruises there,' he said as he turned Clive face towards him and looked at his head. 

Clive tried to focus on him but could not.

'Don't pass out,' said Vinci firmly. 'If you pass out, I'll have to report it. And I cannot guarantee they'll let you come back to me once you've been looked over.'

Clive managed to rouse himself a little at the words. The last thing he wanted at that moment was to end up being with another prisoner for the last few days of his remand. He watched Vinci dampen a flannel. The big Alpha knelt by the bunk and spoke soothingly to him as he used the damp flannel to clean grazes Clive had on his knuckles. Clive could not work out how he had been injured. 

'The walls are rough,' explained Vinci. 'You have marks on your cheek as well. And a proper shiner. Your eye is probably going to close. You look like you've been boxing.'

Vinci smiled at him.

'I'm sorry,' said Clive.

'What for? You did nothing wrong. Those cunts have had their eye on you the entire time you've been here. I've heard them talking. I should have been waiting for you when you came back. I was meant to be protecting you.'

'Meant to be protecting me?'

Vinci looked away for a few second.

'The warden. She told me to look after you. If I kept you safe for the fortnight, they'd turn a blind eye to me... to me raping you.'

Clive, who had been struggling to contain himself, lost the battle. He let out a sob.

Vinci sighed, 'I'm sorry. It's me who should be apologising. They've let me use you. I thought you'd fight me. I thought I'd have to force you, have to hold you down. But you've been so submissive. It's made me feel like you didn't mind.'

He paused and looked away.

'But I know it's not that you're happy for me to fuck you every day. It's because you're scared of me. I know we've talked candidly to each other. I've talked more to you than I have to anyone in here. But you're scared of me. You're being submissive because you have no choice.'

Clive had not been expecting the revelation from his cellmate. He was sure the prison officers knew Vinci was having sex with him. He had not expected the Prison Warden to have encouraged the arrangement. To have organised it. 

'Will they be annoyed that I was attacked by the other prisoners?' asked Clive, his voice catching as he struggled to keep the shocked shudders and sobs from overwhelming him.

Vinci shook his head, 'I doubt it. I got to you in time. If they'd hurt, you or killed you. Prevented you getting to court there might have been repercussions...'

'They just want me to make it to court because a Beta's never been arrested and charged with something so serious before...'

Vinci nodded. The prisoner had a guilty expression. Clive could not feel sorry for him. He was grateful for the protection and that he had saved him from the group of prisoners. But Vinci was taking advantage of him and doing so with the permission of the women in charge. The women were allowing one of their prisoners to rape another. 

Clive was the victim. And no one could help him. Suddenly, he could see his future laid out for him. He knew he would not last. He knew once he was convicted, he would be dead within weeks. Or days. 

Vinci moved to pull Clive's shoes off. He allowed the big man to push him fully onto the bunk. He expected the Alpha to climb on top of him to have his turn. But Vinci unfolded a blanket and lay it over him. Clive glanced at the pot of lubricant on top of the little cupboard on the wall. Vinci noticed and shook his head. 

'I ain't fucking you today. I'm a bad man. But I ain't that evil.'

Clive looked at Vinci for a few seconds before turning on his side, facing away. He cried; he knew Vinci could tell he was crying but the Alpha did not try to comfort him. Clive guessed Vinci knew his attempt at comfort would not be welcome at that moment. 

There had been a few moments during his time in the prison, generally on the allotment, when it had all gone away. When he had been able to forget it all. But Clive knew that was not going to happen again. Now that Vinci had admitted to being permitted to have sex with him their relationship would not be the same. Vinci was only protecting him because the women were turning a blind eye. Vinci was as bad as the women. 

He stared at the wall of the cell. He wondered what the wall of the cell he would spend the rest of his life in would look like. Would it be the same grey? Would it have similar bumps and rough brush strokes? Would he get the chance to even get to know the walls of his cell after he was convicted? Would he even survive the first night?

There were only a few days to the trial. Only a few days before he was convicted. 

Clive's future was coming to an end. 

A~B~O

The following morning a mug of tea was placed by the bed as Clive turned onto this back. He looked up at Vinci who looked back at him.

'You were talking in your sleep,' said Vinci. 'You know you're going to die in prison.'

Clive sniffed, he wiped away the tears. 

'You'd be better off killing yourself.'

Clive's eyes went wide.

'I'm serious. What happened yesterday. That's what's in store for you if they stick you in an Alpha prison. That's what would have happened to you if you hadn't been put with me. They had to keep you alive until the trial, you know that. But after...'

Clive understood he had come to the same conclusion.

'Are you going to kill me?' he asked.

He knew Vinci was more than capable. The big man could do what he wanted. 

Vinci shook his head, 'no. You need to get to the trail. Midge, that will be the last time your family get to see you.'

Clive gasped at the thought. Of course, his family would be there.

'But afterwards, they won't know what happens to me.'

Vinci nodded, 'let them see you that one more time. It will give them a chance to say goodbye.'

Clive broke down again. He did not think he had any more tears to shed. Vinci moved forward and sat on the edge of the bunk; Clive pushed himself up to sit. The big Alpha wrapped his arms around him and held onto him as he sobbed. Despite how much he hated the prisoner at that moment, the contact, just being held, was something he needed more than anything else. 

A~B~O

Julia looked at him wide-eyed as he sat at the table.

'Did you really think I would get through the fortnight unscathed?' asked Clive.

Julia slowly shook her head, 'what happened?'

'Three inmates tried to rape me.'

'Why wasn't I told?'

'Because my cellmate doesn't want to get in trouble for not protecting me.'

Julia looked confused. Clive explained what had been happening. She was shocked. 

'I'm so sorry,' she said. 'To be honest, I doubt there would have been anything I could have done.'

Clive responded with pragmatism, 'it could have been worse. Without Vinci's 'protection' I would have been easy prey for all the other Alpha's. At least I'm only being used by one man. And he's... oddly compassionate.'

Julia shook her head in disgust. 

'Please don't tell them,' said Clive. 'I don't want them worrying about me any more than they already are. Meg will only do something to get herself in trouble and jeopardise her work.'

Julia smiled, 'when I've been talking to your family, they've said, time and again, how much you think of others before yourself.'

Clive looked down as the emotions started to get the better of him again.

'I know I'm going to get convicted. I know you don't have enough evidence... any... evidence to help me. The witness testimony will be enough to see me locked up forever. I'm never going to see them again. Can I... Can you take a message to them from me?'

'Of course,' Julia said.

She pushed one of her notebooks and a pen towards him.

He picked up the pen and willed his hand to stop shaking as he wrote his messages. He wrote a note to each member of the family, even the children. He asked George to look after the kittens. He asked Henry to learn everything he could about crabs and crustaceans. Peter was asked to continue to look up to Daniel and Jamie and to try to emulate them. He gave Mary a list of books she should read. 

He wrote to Daniel saying that he had to keep his head. He needed to keep the family together throughout the horrible time. 

Sammy was asked to concentrate on the children and not dwell on the loss of a family member.

Clive asked Jamie not to blame himself, to grow stronger and recover well for the rest of the family. 

And he told Meg he loved her and missed her and wished things were different. He wished they were still lovers. He told her he would think of her at night, think of her warmth, and love, and humour.

As he finished each note he folded it over and wrote the recipient’s name on the paper. Julia took each one and slipped them into an envelope. 

'They've written to you as well,' she said. 'The children drew you pictures. I've checked with the guards; you can keep these and they'll be transferred with your belongings.'

She fanned out the drawings by the children and gave him the messages of love and support from his family. He read them one by one and cried. Julia moved around the table and put her arm around him. Once he had finished, he gathered up the papers and handed them back to Julia. 

'I don't want to risk them getting damaged before the trial. Can you ask Officer Mount to put them with my things? I know she'll see that it's done.'

Julia nodded her understanding and took the messages back. 

'The next time we meet will be in court. Meg's sorted you out a suit. I've left it for you to change into before you leave here tomorrow. And this is some information about what to expect in court. I've crossed out a few bits that won't happen-'

'Because I'm a Beta?'

Julia nodded, 'they're forgoing the restraints due to your sex and your injury.'

Clive nodded, 'I'm no threat to anyone. I can't walk without something to hold onto now.'

'I know, and I've complained about that... but all I get is that your stay here is-'

'Unprecedented,' Clive finished for her. 

A~B~O

Vinci had helped him to the top bunk again. He leaned back and tried to relax as the big Alpha pushed into him. He had grown used to the way the man fucked over the fortnight. Even after he had been attacked by the other Alpha's the nightly rapes had continued. Vinci was never violent towards him. Clive submitted because he knew he had to. Vinci never said anything. The only indication that it was time was when Vinci reached for the pot of lubricant and handed it to him. 

Clive did not cry when he was fucked by his cellmate. It had not taken him long to grow numb to the assaults. He just let it happen. He could not stop it. 

Vinci came with a rough grunt before pulling out of him. Clive remained where he was as the big Alpha clambered off the bunk bed and went to the sink. He could hear the water fill the basin. Vinci washed before tidying the sink and surrounding area. He turned back to Clive who swung his legs off the bunk bed. Vinci helped him down and steadied him as he made his way to the sink. As Clive refilled the basin for his wash, he was aware of Vinci watching him. He glanced at the man. 

'Thank you,' said the Alpha.

Vinci's voice was thick with emotion. 

'I doubt I'll ever get out of here. I'm a lifer. I'll never be deemed suitable to service the young Omega. I'll never get to have sex again. I know fucking you is not the same as fucking my Omega. You're not Paul and I wouldn't want anyone to replace him. But you've given me - unwillingly, I know - something that I'll never get again.'

Clive did not respond. He had barely spoken to the man since finding out he had made the deal with the warden. Under different circumstances, he might have found the sincere thanks good to receive. But he could not equate them with the fact that Vinci had been raping him daily for a fortnight. The big Alpha had used the fact that Clive was vulnerable to his advantage. 

Clive found it difficult to care about anything. His thoughts were clouded with the upcoming court case. He could not think of anything else. 

As Vinci supported him back to his bunk Clive tried to find something positive to say to the man. He could not even thank him for the small kindness of holding him upright whilst he washed. 

Clive was broken in body and spirit. 

He was bruised and battered from the assault he received. He was coming to terms with the fact that he was going to be imprisoned for life for something he did not do. He had killed a man, but only in defence of himself and others. Did he deserve to be punished for that?

His sex was going to be his downfall. If he were a fertile Omega or Alpha, he would have held some worth. He would have been listened to. He would have been allowed to put his side of the story across. But that was not going to happen. 

Clive's life was over.


	11. The Courthouse

Daniel stared at his coffee. He watched the cream mixing with the dark liquid and merging the colours to a rich dark brown. He looked up at the mugs on the shelf he had put up under the wall-mounted cupboards. Clive's mug was sitting on the end of the shelf. It had not been used in over a fortnight. Daniel remembered Clive getting the mug the previous Christmas. The children had picked it out for him. It was covered in swirling green leaves with the words 'Head Gardener' made from an assortment of tools. 

The mug would probably never be used by its owner again. 

They had gradually come to terms with the fact that Clive would not be freed. His solicitor had been keeping them updated with what was going on. They had been shocked to hear that Clive had been attacked in the prison. Shocked, but not surprised. The Beta male would be an easy target for a prison full of Alphas. And they all knew that many women thought little of Beta's. When they had heard Meg had wanted to make a complaint. Julia had dissuaded her. She explained the precarious safety their friend had under the protection of one of the inmates. Any complaint might make Clive's life worse. 

If it could get any worse. 

The trial was set to start that morning. They were getting ready to drive into the city. Sammy was spending a bit of time with the boys trying to explain to them what was happening. The boys were curious, and the family had made a collective decision to include them in all that went on. It made no sense to keep them in the dark. They knew what had happened was serious and even though they did not understand all that was happening it would be wrong to lie to them. 

Jamie was quiet. He wanted to go with them but was not well enough. His injury was healing, but he had not been sleeping well and was struggling to maintain his concentration for any length of time. It was obvious he felt to blame for what had happened. And he felt guilty for having no memory of the incident. Julia had told them that even if Jamie had remembered what happened his previous conviction for an assault on Karl would go against him in court. His testimony might not have helped Clive anyway. 

The sound of someone walking into the kitchen made Daniel look up. Mary was standing by the table. She was dressed smartly and was holding her purple backpack as if she was going somewhere. The purple backpack had a couple of rips in the fabric where the bramble bushes had torn into it during the attack. Mary had kept the bag close to her ever since the attack. They wondered if keeping it near her helped her in some way. A link to a moment before all the horrible things had begun.

'I'm going to court with you,' she said very matter of factly.

Daniel shook his head, 'I don't think you'd be allowed. And it might be scary.'

Mary stood her ground, she pulled herself up straight, 'I know that four people can go. Jamie can't go so I am going instead.'

Daniel was about to respond when he spotted Meg in the doorway behind Mary. 

'You understand that it will be a lot of talking. And the people will probably talk about what happened,' said Meg.

Mary looked at them both and nodded, 'I was there, I know what happened. I can't remember it in the right order, but I know what happened.'

The little girl had spent some time with Julia who very slowly tried to eke out the details from her point of view. The solicitor had been very patient with Mary. It was disappointing that the young witness could not bring anything fresh to the incident. She was able to reiterate most of what Clive said. But Mary had not seen everything as she was either scrambling away or her view was obscured by Karl. In some ways they were glad that Mary could not be called as a witness, she had already been through enough trauma. 

'I'll be good. I'll sit quietly,' Mary said. 'I want to be there for Clive.'

Meg looked at Daniel and shrugged, the little girl's argument was sound. They knew she could sit still, and she was intelligent enough that she could follow what was happening. Daniel wondered if attending the court would help her come to terms with what had happened. It was the reason he, Meg, and Sammy wanted to go. They knew it would probably be the last time they saw their friend. Perhaps Mary understood that as well. 

Meg knelt in front of Mary and looked up at her, 'if we let you come, you must promise to do as you're told. The court is big and full of important people. There are rules that need to be followed. Stay with us at all times and if you get scared or upset about what is being said in the courtroom you tell us and one of us will take you out again.'

Mary nodded, 'thank you,' she said.

A~B~O

Sammy leaned into Jamie. His mate was looking away, trying not to show too much emotion. They were sitting on the sofa where Jamie was spending most of his time. He was able to get up and down the stairs and to sleep in his bed, but otherwise spent his days on the sofa, reading or watching the television. The boys knew not to wear him out. They spent time with him each day and had got into a routine of sitting with him to watch a film or to practice reading. Jamie was putting on a brave face for them, but even Henry could tell his Alpha was unhappy. 

'We'll keep you updated as much as we can,' said Sammy. 'We probably won't be allowed to have our phones out in the courtroom, but they'll have breaks and we'll call you each time.'

'It's OK,' said Jamie, 'just text me if there's anything significant. I don't want you to be worrying about me. This is about Clive.'

Sammy nodded. 

'If you get a chance to speak to him before they take him away... can you tell him I'm sorry?'

Sammy nodded again, 'I will. But he'll know. And he won't want you feeling bad.'

'I know, but I can't help it. What if I could have done something to prevent it all? What if me getting stabbed was my fault? Did I wind Karl up or something?'

'We know that didn't happen. Clive told Julia what happened. And you didn't do anything other than try to stop Karl from hurting Clive.'

Jamie sighed, 'I wish I could remember what happened.'

'I know,' said Sammy quietly before kissing his mate on the temple. 'Don't let the boys wear you out. Liam can keep them entertained. And Michael and Graham are going to come over later. Let them tire the boys out. You concentrate on yourself.'

Jamie nodded but remained despondent. Sammy hugged him, being careful not to jostle the still-healing wound. 

'Give him my love,' said Jamie as Sammy turned to go.

'I will,' replied Sammy, even though he doubted he would have the chance.

A~B~O

Meg squeezed Mary's hand as they walked towards the doors of the courthouse. The imposing building had been renovated to keep up with modern times. But the exterior was still the same as it would have been years before. There were windows, but they were too high to see through. The walls were pebble-dashed giving the building a spiky uninviting feeling. The wide doorway was one of the only areas on the outside that hinted of the modern look of the interior. The previous time they had visited the court was when Jamie had been arrested for assaulting Karl. He was tried in one of the smaller courtrooms. Only the three judges, the security guards and representatives from the prosecution had been there. There were no members of the public and no press. 

Today was quite different. A murder trial always drew an audience. And the trial of a Beta for murder was even more of a draw. And when that Beta was under the guardianship of a Minister of Parliament the press and the public were desperate for a front-row seat. 

Several Police officers surrounded the family as they walked towards the doors. Daniel was keeping a tight hold of Mary's other hand and Sammy was walking a step ahead of them. Meg knew the Alpha always felt the need to keep both his mate and his friend’s daughter in sight. They pushed their way up the steps to the doors which opened automatically for them. Meg ignored the shouted questions from the press. She had given a prepared statement, via her secretary, the previous evening. She had asked for privacy; she knew she would be ignored. The injunction only applied to the children and their home. Whilst she was out and about, she was fair game. 

The noise died down as the doors swished closed. The foyer was busy, Clive's trial was not the only one happening. Meg knew there was a fraud case that had also gathered a lot of interest drawing to a close, and two Alpha's were on trial for conspiracy to burgle a film star. Under normal circumstances, the trial of a Beta would not have drawn any interest. But murder was something else. 

They stepped up to the barrier and waited their turn at the x-ray machine. Daniel emptied his pockets into the box that went through the machine. He stepped through the archway that would detect any concealed weapons. Mary copied the Alpha, laying her purple backpack in the next box and stepping through. Daniel picked up her bag for her and re-took her hand. 

The little girl had been quiet in the car and done nothing to draw attention to herself. 

'Mr Waterman?'

They looked across to a young woman in the uniform of a court usher. She was holding an electronic pad; she had the stylus in her hand. She looked over the little group, her eyes settling on Mary. 

'You must be Mary Attwood?' said the woman.

Mary nodded.

'We wondered if you would come. I've been asked to say that as there is no precedent for a child being involved in crime, we will allow you into the courtroom. But you must behave as the adults do.'

Meg was impressed with the usher. She had spoken to Mary as though she were an adult, which was exactly how Mary was acting. 

'I'll be quiet,' replied Mary. 'And I'll keep still.'

The usher smiled, 'if you manage that you will be a model attendee,' the usher straightened up. 'If you'll follow me, we've booked a room for you to wait in. There's a coffee machine and a soft drinks machine in the corridor. We don't do this for families usually, but this is a bit different. We don't want you getting harassed by any members of the press that are wondering around.'

'Thank you,' said Meg. 'Will the trial start on time? Do you have any idea how long it might last?'

The usher looked at her watch, 'we should be starting in about twenty minutes. They usually take a forty-five-minute break around one O’clock and then carry on until four or five. From looking at the list of witnesses for the prosecution they might get through them today.'

Meg shook her head, she knew justice was swift, but to deal with a murder trial in one day was ridiculous. When women were tried for murder the cases usually lasted a couple of weeks at least. But women could spend more time defending themselves. Clive had no defence other than his testimony and that did not count for much if anything. 

'I'll show you where the waiting room is and then I'll take you through to the courtroom. You have four seats reserved behind the defences desk. You won't be able to talk to the defendant, but you will be near him.'

Meg detected a slight sympathy in the woman's voice. She knew from reading the opinions on the news websites that many people thought the murder charge was ridiculous. And some people thought even a manslaughter charge was too much. But Clive was a Beta and meant so little to women. Would a few people’s opinion make any difference to the three judges that were about to decide where Clive spent the rest of his life?

A~B~O

Sammy shuddered at the memory of the last time he had been in the courthouse. As they walked into the courtroom he looked around. There was seating along the back and sides of the room for the press and the public. The bench that the three judges would sit at was raised above everyone else. In the centre of the room were three rows of seats with long desks in front of the first row. The first row was reserved; one half for the prosecution the other for the defence. Clive and his barrister would be sat at the front on the right and the prosecution barrister would sit on the left. Behind them would sit family members, and the solicitors. The third row was empty and could be used by witnesses once they had testified. 

The public and press areas were almost filled. A slight hush descended as Daniel led the family to the seats that were reserved for them. Julia Kingston was already there; she was leaning forward talking to the barrister. She nodded a greeting to them as they took their seats. Daniel sat closest to Julia with Meg on his right. Mary sat between her and Sammy. The little girl's feet did not quite reach the floor, but then, Sammy mused, his own feet only just touched the wooden floor. 

As they settled into the seats the murmur of the public grew again. Sammy was aware of one of the press women making copious notes about the scene. 

'This is Stephanie Harcourt,' Julia said indicating the barrister who offered them a professional smile and shook hands with them each. 

She shook hands with Mary who stared, wide-eyed, at the woman. 

'Don't let the fancy robe fool you,' she said. 'This is just for show. People like some traditions. The wigs are a hang-up of the old times as well. Crown Court cases are quite different from how things were run before the leap. But there are some similarities and keeping the barristers and judges in fancy robes is one of them. But we are all just ordinary people underneath.'

Mary nodded.

The barrister looked at them all in turn, 'I will do my best. But you understand the chances of getting him freed are very slim. There is nothing but evidence for the prosecution. Even an Alpha would struggle to get any voice in this case.'

Sammy put his arm around Mary who leaned into him a little. She was clutching her purple backpack. Sammy wondered if she would let them buy her a new one once the farce of a trial was over.

The courtroom went quiet when a door near the back opened. A security officer stepped through the door, leading Clive. Sammy could not help a gasp of shock. 

Clive was covered in bruises; his eye was black and looked as though it had been a lot worse. There were marks on Clive's neck and his sleeve had pulled up a little revealing more bruising. They knew he had been attacked a few days ago but Sammy was not prepared to see his friend in such a state. He was also limping badly. Without his crutches, he was forced to bear weight on his injured leg. A second security guard was walking with him. The woman kept nearby to support Clive as he made his way across the courtroom. 

He was wearing the suit that Meg had picked out for him. If he was not covered in bruising and limping badly, he might have looked smart and presentable. 

He did not look up. Clive stared at the ground. Sammy wanted to offer him a reassuring smile or to at least know that he knew his family were there. 

Clive was helped to sit by his barrister who had a few words with him. Clive nodded slowly. He sat slightly slumped at the table. 

Sammy was not given a chance to contemplate his friend's demeanour for long. Another door, a grander door, opened at the back of the court. Three women walked in. They wore robes similar in style to the barristers but theirs were red with fur trim. Sammy had seen films that included courtroom scenes. He recognised the women as the judges, the women who would decide Clive's fate. 

'All rise,' said the usher.


	12. The Trial

The head judge made a brief statement outlining the case and the charge. Daniel watched Clive the entire time. His friend had been forced to stand up whilst the charge was read out, one of the security guards kept him on his feet. He confirmed his name and entered his plea. His answer of 'not guilty' sent a ripple of whispers around the courtroom. 

The judge, a woman in her sixties, introduced herself as the Right Honourable Blackmore. She was a stern-looking woman. Daniel hoped she was also fair and would listen to Clive's testimony and not allow the accepted prejudices against Beta's to cloud her judgement. Daniel hoped, but he was not hopeful. 

The prosecution barrister, Hayley Reed, called the first witness for questioning. 

A woman in her thirties entered the courtroom and made the Oath of Truth before looking towards the barristers. Her gaze wandered towards Clive who was looking at his lap, his shoulders slumped. 

'Ms Young,' said the barrister, 'can you tell us what you were doing in the community park at the time of the attack?'

The woman nodded, 'I was playing tennis with three friends. We were approached by an Alpha who very politely asked if we minded his daughter recording our game for a school project.'

'And the Alpha that approached you, is his picture on the screen there?'

The barrister pointed towards one of the screens where several numbered images were being shown. There was a picture of Karl Curren, and pictures of Jamie and Mary. A second screen showed an aerial picture of the community park. 

'It was the dark blond Alpha - number two - and the little girl is the one in picture three.'

The barrister nodded her thanks and indicated for her to continue.

'We were happy to let the little girl record the sounds of our game. We invited her onto the court. We continued with our game for a few minutes whilst she recorded what happened on her phone.'

'And then what happened?'

'The little girl thanked us. She was very polite. She went back to her Alpha and the Beta.'

'Tell us about the Beta?'

'We'd seen him crossing the park with the Alpha and the little girl. We thought he was an Omega. He was using crutches-'

'How well was he moving?'

'Well enough, I would guess he was nearly recovered from his broken leg-'

'Objection!' Stephanie rose to her feet as she spoke. 'The witness cannot have known at the time that my client was recovering from a broken leg. She is drawing another assumption. The first being that she thought he was an Omega.'

'I agree,' said the lead judge. 'Please only state the facts, Ms Young.'

The witness nodded, her cheeks a little red.

'My apologies,' said Ms Reed, 'please simply describe how the defendant was walking.'

Ms Young nodded, 'he was using the crutches properly, he was not allowing all his weight to fall on one leg as he moved.'

'What happened after Mary Attwood had finished recording your tennis game?'

'We didn't pay much attention to them after she left the playing court. The next time I saw them was after we saw the man from picture two running towards a corner of the park.'

'And you heard a shout from the corner of the park'

'Yes, we thought something had happened so ran to see. I'm a trauma surgeon, if someone had been injured, I thought I might be able to help.'

Daniel agreed with what the witness had said. It was the same as Clive and Mary had described. 

'When we reached the obscured area, we saw Mr Attwood lying on the ground. He had been stabbed. The victim - the man in picture one - he was leaning forward to help Mr Attwood. But the other man - that man - '

She paused and pointed at Clive who did not react.

' - he was swinging his crutch at the victim. He hit the other Alpha really hard. The man stumbled to the side and hit his head on the bench. I knew it would be fatal. He struck his head on the temple. If he didn't die straight away, he would have been left with significant brain damage. My friend, Tara, she grabbed the man with the crutch and got him on the ground. I ran to help Mr Attwood who was unconscious. The little girl was cowering by the brambles. She looked terrified.'

'Thank you, Ms Young. And thank you for your quick actions. I understand that if you had not been there, we would have been dealing with two murder charges?'

'Objection!'

'The charge of attempted murder was dropped, Ms Reed,' the judge said with a sigh.

'I apologies,' said Ms Reed with a patronising nod towards Stephanie. 'I have no further questions.'

Stephanie got to her feet and turned towards the witness.

'Would you say that your view of the incident was obscured? You were approaching from a direction that meant you could only see Mr Midgley and Mr Curren from behind. You could not see their expressions?'

Ms Young nodded, 'yes. I could not see their faces.'

'No further questions, your honour.'

The barrister sat down. Daniel knew there was not much point in her going over the same details. The story would not change, but she had made a point regarding not being able to see Clive's face. The witness would not have seen that he was scared. 

The next witnesses were the other women who were playing tennis. The woman that had first held Clive on the ground could not add anything further but did admit that Clive was not struggling. She also admitted to hearing worry in Clive's voice when he asked about Jamie when he was arrested. 

Stephanie Harcourt continued to pick at tiny details. She continued to note every time the prosecution was attempting to get the witnesses to assume things. Daniel hoped the work she was doing would gradually undermine the prosecution's case. 

The police officer that had arrested Clive was called next. Constable Waterfield looked quite intimidating in her smart uniform. She stood straight and tall. She asked to be able to consult her pocketbook if she was asked about exact timings. The judge nodded her ascent before looking towards Ms Reed who began her questions. 

'Constable Waterfield, what was the demeanour of the defendant when you arrived at the scene?'

'Mr Midgley was being held on the ground by two women. He seemed confused. We took over restraining him and cuffed him to the rear and searched him. He was pulled to his feet and held by Constable Topping. The defendant appeared to be struggling to remain standing. We initially thought he might have been drunk. I asked his name and he ignored me. When he did respond his answers were short. He was more interested in what was going on around him than his own welfare. He was confused when I arrested him.'

Daniel remembered that Clive said the police officers would not tell him how Jamie and Mary were. It was no wonder his friend seemed confused to the police officers. He was more worried about Jamie at that moment.

Stephanie rose to ask her questions. She pointed out what Daniel was thinking. She asked if Clive could have been recovering from the shock of the assault rather than enjoying the high of having attacked two men.

It was the turn of the prosecution to object, but the judge allowed the question. The police officer could not answer it. Daniel was pleased, yet again the women's version of events had been brought into question. The murder charge was looking more and more untenable. 

The forensic experts and the pathologist could not add anything more to the case. It was accepted that Clive was responsible for Karl's death. The knife had been examined and there was no evidence that Clive had touched it, but it could also not be proved he had not. There was also no evidence that Karl had been the one to wield the knife. Only Jamie's fingerprints and blood were on the knife.

As the questioning and cross-examinations continued Daniel glanced around the room. The journalists were busy making notes. They were looking up and watching for people’s reactions to certain questions. They frequently looked at Clive although they were always disappointed when they looked at him. Clive did not move; he did not react to anything that was said. Daniel could see the side of Clive's face, the eye that was not bruised, blinked occasionally but otherwise there was no movement from his friend. Daniel wanted to offer him comfort but knew he was not allowed to interact with him. He wondered if their friend had already given up and accepted that he would never be released.

'I think we have heard from all the witnesses now?' asked Judge Blackmore.

She looked at the two barristers who nodded. 

'Nothing for the defence?'

Stephanie got to her feet, 'as my client is a Beta, he is not allowed to give evidence. I will go through the events from his perspective when I give my summing up.'

The judge nodded, 'in which case I propose we break a little early for lunch and then we can hear from you both.'

'All rise,' called the usher as the three judges got to their feet.

The judges disappeared from view at the same time as Clive was hauled to his feet and forced out of the room. The security guard was again taking most of this weight. Daniel caught a glimpse of Clive's face as he went, his eyes were screwed shut in pain. 

Some of the journalists hurried from the room to update their offices with the events up to that point. Meg leaned forward to talk to the barrister and Julia. Daniel looked at Mary and Sammy. Sammy had been crying. Daniel had felt the distress from his mate throughout the morning. The conveyor belt of witnesses had been quickly gone through. Their stories were nearly identical. From their point of view, Clive had struck Karl in anger. Some were still of the opinion that he had been responsible for the attack on Jamie as well. Several times the judge was forced to remind them not to guess what had happened. 

Clive was as good as convicted. 

Daniel watched the closed door that Clive had been led through for a few seconds. He was snapped from his thoughts by a hand on his arm, he looked at Sammy.

'Can we go outside for a few minutes?' he said. 'I just don't want to be in here until we have to be again.'

Daniel nodded. He glanced at Meg, but she was deep in conversation with Julia and Stephanie. None of the women looked happy. He left them to it and followed Sammy and Mary from the room. The journalists were nearby. One tried to push a recording device towards Sammy asking for a quote. The Omega shied away. Daniel stepped closer and glared at the woman. He was taller than her and knew he could be dominating when he wanted to be. Generally, he was respectful to the powerful women, but journalists were a different breed. The woman looked at him for a few seconds before stepping back and muttering at him as he passed. He ignored her.

They reached the private room without further issue. Daniel closed the door and pulled the blind over the window so that the few people in the corridor outside could not watch them. Mary wandered towards a table and sat down. She pulled a notebook out of her backpack and started to draw pictures. Daniel could see she was shaking. He wondered, not for the first time if they should have insisted, she stayed at home with Jamie. 

Sammy stood in the middle of the room staring at nothing. He was also shaking. Daniel gathered his mate in his arms and held him. They stayed in the embrace for a long time. Sammy sobbed, his small body shaking with each breath. 

'We're never going to see him again after today, are we?' said Sammy when they finally separated. 

Daniel kept hold of Sammy's hand, rubbing his thumb back and forth. He tried to act as the strong protective Alpha but was struggling as much as Sammy was. 

'I don't think so. I know it's what we expect to happen. But now... Now it seems so real. What if the next time he is taken through the door back to the holding cells that it? No more Clive.'

'I keep thinking back to that morning,' said Sammy. 'Remembering him suggesting going to the park to record sounds. I think he'd suggested it so that he could go with them. He wanted to get out...'

'Is it my fault?'

Both adults looked at Mary. The little girl had stopped her drawing and was looking at them wide-eyed.

'Is it my fault because I needed to get some sounds for my project?'

Sammy slipped out of Daniel's grasp and crouched beside the confused little girl.

'No,' he said firmly. 'None of this is your fault. It's not anyone's fault. If anyone is to blame, it's Karl for attacking you both. Don't you ever think that this is because you asked for some help.'

Sammy was rubbing Mary's arm as he spoke, trying not to cry. Daniel pulled out a chair and sat at the table next to Mary.

'If you don't want to go back in you can stay here. We can take it in turns to sit with you-'

Mary shook her head, 'I want to be there for Clive. He needs our support. He needs to feel you there.'

Daniel wondered if that was true. Despite the lack of acknowledgement, Clive would have felt their scents. He might have been in a deep depression, but he would still sense that they were there. The brave little girl wanted them to help their friend for as long as they could. 

'If it gets too much for you,' said Sammy, 'you could listen to some music on your phone. You've brought your headphones?'

Mary nodded and pulled them out of the backpack. 

'I'll see if I can get us some food,' said Sammy. 'I know none of us feels like eating but we ought to have something.'

'Will you be alright on your own?' asked Daniel.

Sammy smiled, 'I'll be surrounded by security guards and people with power. No one will touch me. And I'll only go to the vending machine along the corridor.'

Daniel nodded. He watched his mate slip out of the room before returning his attention to Mary who seemed lost in thought. He wondered what was on her mind. He wondered if she was remembering the day two weeks before when the horrible events had begun. He hoped that she would recover and not be haunted by the attack forever. 

Although he wondered if any of them would really recover.

A~B~O

Meg watched as Daniel, Sammy and Mary retook their seats. Mary had her phone in her lap and appeared to be listening to music. She was staring at her phone. Meg wondered if she just did not want to make eye contact with anyone anymore. Daniel told her quietly that the little girl was wondering if she was somehow at fault for the attack. Meg shook her head, annoyed and angry at everything that was happening. She wanted to scream. But she had to hold it together for her family. 

For Clive. 

Her friend and former lover had been brought back into the courtroom a few minutes before. He still looked as despondent. He appeared to be unaware of what was going on around him. Meg hated that the last time she saw him would be as the broken man he had become. She tried to imagine their times in bed together but all she could see was his bruises and his slumped shoulders. Not the gentle loving attentive man he had been when they were together.

They got to their feet as the judges returned to the room. Once they were settled the prosecution barrister got to her feet and summed up her evidence. She went over again what they knew from the women's perspective. She talked about the revenge that Clive must have wanted on Karl. She speculated that Karl had been trying to talk calmly. Karl had good character references and after Jamie had assaulted him it was clear the family had a vendetta against him. The rape allegation and Jamie's assault on Karl a few days later were brought up frequently. The barrister was inferring that Karl was the innocent victim. That somehow Clive and to a lesser extent, Jamie were the villains of the piece. She suggested that Clive had seen Karl and wanted revenge. That perhaps Jamie had tried to stop him and been accidentally on the receiving end of the knife at Clive's hands. The conjecture was obvious. The defence barrister sat shaking her head and tutting at the assumptions and guesswork coming from the prosecution. 

No one, except Clive, really knew what had happened. And Clive was not allowed to give evidence. Not that it would have made any difference. Meg knew he would not be believed. They could only hope that Stephanie was worth the money and could help their friend.

As the prosecution wound down the judges were nodding in agreement with her words. Meg knew it was a losing battle. 

Stephanie got to her feet and took a moment to glance around the room. She took in the members of the public and the press who were watching the proceedings eagerly. They were just short of a baying mob.

'My ladies,' Stephanie began with a respectful nod to the three judges. 'It is not in dispute that my client was responsible for the death of Karl Curren. Mr Midgley struck Mr Curren about the head with his crutch and was, inadvertently, the killer of another man. What is in dispute is his intent and the circumstances that lead to Mr Midgley hitting Mr Curren. Allow me to describe to you the scene from my client’s perspective.'

Meg listened as the barrister went into a detailed account of what happened. She described everything as Clive had described it in his interviews with his solicitor. Julia had been thorough, the tiny details that the barrister was able to relay to the court were compelling. They set the scene, adding colour and flavour to the event. 

'We only have Mr Midgley's word that he was not the one to stab Mr Attwood. But, my ladies, it is obvious that Mr Midgley lives in a loving family. Mr Attwood came to his defence during the rape allegation. What possible motivation could my client have for hurting Mr Attwood or Mary Attwood?'

The barrister nodded towards Mary who was still listening to music on her phone. The little girl was watching the barrister. Meg guessed she had the music quiet enough that she could still hear what was being said. She wondered how well the young girl was following what was going on.

'I would like the honourable ladies to consider that the death of Mr Curren was not Mr Midgley's intent. In fact, I would like the honourable ladies to consider my clients own words. I would like the honourable ladies to consider dismissing all charges.'

A few of the members of the public laughed at the suggestion. The journalists paused for a couple of seconds before going back to their notetaking. The prosecution barrister shook her head and smiled. Stephanie waited for the noise to die down before continuing. 

'My client is innocent of all the charges. He had only pleaded not guilty to murder but he is also not guilty of manslaughter. The only thing my client is guilty of is trying to protect his family. A man recovering from a broken leg. A Beta no less. He tried to stand up to the Alpha that had raped him and then in a vicious attack stabbed a member of my client’s family. If anyone should be on trial today it is the late Mr Curren for the assaults on Mr Midgley and Mary Attwood and the attempted murder of Mr Attwood.'

Stephanie Harcourt paused for a few moments before taking her seat. She looked at Clive who still did not react. 

Judge Blackmore leaned back in her seat and glanced at her fellow judges. There were a few moments of consultation before the judge nodded to the security officer sat closest to Clive. The officer hauled Clive to his feet. 

Meg could not believe how swiftly the judges came to their decision. They had decided a man's fate with barely a word to each other. She hated what the world had become.

'It is the finding of this court that Mr Midgley is guilty.'

A few people muttered their agreement with the statement.

'There is no evidence to support a not guilty plea. Therefore, it is the only choice.'

Meg was breathing fast; she felt the anger bubble to the surface. The anger she had been containing for so long. She had been beating the anger into submission since the moment she had been told her former lover had been arrested for murder. She could not contain it any longer. 

'You're wrong,' she said loudly as she got to her feet. 'He's not capable of murder. Look at him. Look at the state of him. Would a murderer allow themselves to be beaten up in prison?'

'Ms Thornton!'

'You'd made your minds up before you even set foot in here. It's a fucking farce.'

'Ms Thornton!'

Daniel grabbed her arm and pulled her to sit down.

'Shut up,' he hissed. 'They'll throw you out-'

'I am inclined to do more than throw her out Mr Waterman,' said Judge Blackmore. 'I am inclined to have her arrested for contempt of court.'

Meg glared at the judge but remained where she was. Daniel kept his hand on her arm for several seconds.

'Now,' continued the judge looking sternly at Meg. 'We only have to decide what the punishment should be.'

The prosecution barrister got to her feet.

'My lady,' she said. 'It is the states wish that the defendant be jailed for life in an Alpha prison. He has been tried as an Alpha and therefore should be sentenced as one as well.'

The judge nodded her agreement. Before she could speak again the oldest judge sitting to her left leaned forward. She wore spectacles with horned rims. She was wiry, her face almost skeletal. 

'I wonder if we might discuss that a moment,' she said. 'As a Beta male, he has not contributed to society. He will not be able to offer his services to young Omega. Why should taxpayer’s money be spent keeping him in prison?'

Meg felt sick. She knew what the judge was going to suggest. The courtroom was silent.

'Could the defendant be euthanised?'


	13. The Verdict

'Could the defendant by euthanised?'

Despite most of the room already guessing what the judge was going to say, gasps and shocked faces spread across the room. Two journalists took the opportunity to slip out whilst Judge Blackmore called for order amongst the public.

Stephanie Harcourt was on her feet, 'my ladies,' she said. 'We do not have a death penalty in this country.'

The old judge nodded, 'I know, but this is unprecedented. It could be done humanely. I know it is done with badly injured or old Beta. Why would this be any different?'

Judge Blackmore nodded, 'my honourable friend is correct. The defendant serves no purpose-'

'He does serve a purpose. He used to work. He let rutting Alpha use him as a surrogate-'

'Meg,' said Daniel firmly, pulling her back down. 'Shut up or I'll take you out myself.'

'You should listen to your Alpha, Ms Thornton. You are not lobbying for male rights. You are in my courtroom. You speak again I will have you arrested.'

Meg looked away; Daniel could tell she was annoyed with herself for the outburst.

Daniel could not believe what was being discussed so callously by the judges. Clive was sitting mere feet away from the women who were deciding his fate.

Deciding if he should be killed.

Mary was staring at the judges. She had pulled the earbuds out of her ears. Daniel wished she were not there. Sammy put his arm around the girl before looking up at him. The tears in his eyes and the flushed look on his face said it all. Daniel knew exactly what his mate was thinking.

'We will take a short break to consider the sentence. It is obvious that a little time should be spent on this,' announced Judge Blackmore. 'We will reconvene in fifteen minutes.'

Daniel turned to Meg and grasped her arm, 'you are coming with us. You are not staying here,' he said firmly.

Meg nodded meekly; she was struggling not to cry. She allowed Daniel to guide her from the courtroom. Clive was taken out in the other direction. His total lack of reaction was unnerving. If he was to be killed Daniel hoped his friend remained in his waking coma-like state. Perhaps Clive was so withdrawn he had no idea what was going on around him any longer?

A couple of the security guards walked with them to the private room and stood outside the door. Most of the journalists were milling around in the foyer on their phones or frantically typing on laptops. The atmosphere was oppressive. Daniel could hear the case being discussed in every direction. There were some shocked reactions but, on the whole, the women seemed to agree that Clive had no worth and should be put down like an aggressive misunderstood dog.

Sammy pulled Meg into an embrace. Mary stepped closer and huddled into them. Daniel enveloped them all in a hug. They clung to each other. None of them held back the tears. The shock and fear could not be contained. Their worst fears had not only been realised but surpassed.

The male sex lived an oppressed life. Daniel knew that. It was rose-tinted. It was a gilded cage. But it was still there. They had to follow rules. They had to procreate. Their whole lives were geared to making more babies. And if they did not, they were punished. What that punishment was Daniel did not know. He had been lucky. But he was an Alpha, he had more rights than the other sexes. He had more rights than the Omega. There were more jobs open to him. He was allowed to drive and take part in things deemed too dangerous for Omega. Omega were denied things apparently for their own safety.

But the women denied them some things to protect them so that they could further the species. They were too vulnerable to risk. In the ultra-conservative countries, Omega were little more than breeding machines. They were kept safe all the time. They only met other Alphas when they went into heat. At least, Daniel mused, they lived in a more progressive country. Omega were allowed to work, although their heats and babies took precedence over everything else.

And then there were the Beta. The fourth sex. The five per cent. The males that by some trick of a chromosome were neither Alpha nor Omega. They were the mules of the species. The reality was that they were more similar to women. They could not procreate and that annoyed the women. It reminded them that they were not contributing to the species either. The prejudice against the Beta was because the women saw themselves in the minority sex. Beta had always been persecuted. In some countries, they were euthanised as soon as they presented. Baby Beta's were killed so that they would not be a drain on society. Daniel knew there were still British women who wanted the Euthanasia Bill passed. It had been stopped at the eleventh hour the last time.

If the judges passed a death sentence on Clive would it set a precedent? Would Beta's be killed for the slightest misdemeanour? 

Clive would end up being the test case. The Beta that started a cull. Their friend, their poor innocent friend, would become infamous in his death.

Daniel wanted to force his way into the holding cells and release Clive. He wanted to take all his family away and never conform again.

'You need to calm down,' said Meg quietly.

She was looking up at him. He realised he was breathing fast and clenching his fists. He looked at her, not bothering to stop the tears from falling on his cheek. She reached up and brushed them away, a tenderness to the move that Daniel was not used to from a woman. Meg, like all women, rarely gave in to her emotions. But the circumstance was very unique.

Sammy was rubbing his arm, 'we need to be brave when we go back in. We need to show dignity for him. We can fall apart when we get home.'

Daniel nodded and took a deep breath.

'How are we going to tell Jamie... and the boys?' asked Daniel.

'They probably already know,' replied Meg. 'It will be on the news.'

They lapsed into silence, each lost in thought. Daniel could not make one thought stick. All he wanted was to get away from it all, to pretend none of it was happening. But it was. Right at that moment, three women were discussing his friend's life. Or death.

Mary had wandered away from them a little, she was staring at her phone, fiddling with the headphones.

'Do you think we could find someone to sit with her when we go back in?' asked Sammy who was looking at the little girl with concern.

Daniel nodded, 'I'll ask. Under the circumstances, I think they'd be able to spare an usher to sit with her.'

Mary looked up at them a determined look on her tear-streaked face, 'I'm going back in,' she said.

She spoke with a firmness and conviction that caused all the adults to raise their eyebrows. Meg nodded.

'Let her. She has been good so far, despite it being the most horrible day of our lives.'

A knock at the door made them all jump. The usher pushed the door open. The corridor behind her was eerily silent.

'They're coming back in,' she said and stood back for them to exit the room.

They walked, united, back to the courtroom. Ready to offer what meagre support they could to their friend who did not seem to know they were there.

A~B~O

Sammy clutched Mary's hand. He was not sure who was offering who support. The little girl had been quiet since she had told them firmly, she was going to be there for the sentencing. She dropped her purple backpack on the floor. Sammy looked at the little rips caused during the attack. He tried not to think how horrible it must have been for the little girl to witness such violence. Mary was still holding the phone in her small hand. Sammy guessed she needed something to hold onto. He was clutching at the side of the chair.

Sammy looked up as Clive was brought back into the court. He was staring at the floor his expression blank. It was as though the Clive they knew was gone. The man in front of them was an empty shell. Did he even know what was going on?

They all got to their feet as the judges entered the courtroom. They looked grim. Sammy knew they had made their decision. They were going to set a precedent. Beta males were worthless and could be disposed of. Clive had to be held up, he did not even try to stand. The security guard remained where she was holding the soon-to-be convicted man upright.

'This case has many aspects of it which are unprecedented. We have deliberated carefully about the outcome. We have listened to the evidence from the prosecution and the defence.'

Judge Blackmore spoke clearly, she glanced at each of the barristers. She looked around the room. Her eyes lingered on Clive for a few seconds. Sammy wondered if he saw regret in her eyes.

'After much discussion, we have reached a decision-'

Mary surprised Sammy by getting to her feet and pushing her way passed him. He tried to grab her hand to pull her back to sit down. He could not work out what had possessed the little girl to suddenly misbehave. She had sat quietly throughout the day and only raised her voice when they were in private to add force to her wish to be in the courtroom. Now she was walking towards the judges. Sammy tried to call her back, he did not know what to do.

Mary stopped by Stephanie Harcourt and indicated that she had something to say. Stephanie leaned down to listen to her as she whispered into her ear. Judge Blackmore scowled at the interruption. Stephanie straightened up and got to her feet, she glanced at Mary for a second. Mary nodded. Stephanie turned to the judge.

'My ladies,' she said, a slightly nervous edge to her voice. 'There is some evidence that needs to be heard-'

'It is too late for evidence, the defendant has been convicted,' said the older judge.

Stephanie hesitated for a moment before continuing, 'you have said that this case is unprecedented. If I have guessed correctly you are about to order my client be put to death. Please. Allow this extra evidence to be heard before you pass sentence. Allow this unprecedented moment.'

Judge Blackmore looked around the room, she looked at the older judge who sneered. It was obvious the older women wanted the conviction to be passed without further delay. Sammy held his breath. Mary was visibly shaking but standing her ground. When the judge nodded, Mary stepped forward. She walked up to the raised bench where the judges were sitting. She pressed something on her phone before placing the phone in front of Judge Blackmore. The courtroom was silent.

Mary's voice came out of the phone, a slightly tinny sound, but the words were clear.

**"I am now recording birds in the park."**

The sound of tweeting birds and the rustle of the wind in the trees could be heard.

**"That was a robin."**

**"Clive Midgley, fancy seeing you here."**

The male voice was unfamiliar to Sammy but a glance at Meg and Daniel told him it was Karl. He sounded menacing.

**"And you're all alone... ain't that a shame. I think I might need your services again, Beta. I might need to fuck that arse hard and fast. You'd like that wouldn't you?"**

A distant sound of someone in distress could be heard. Sammy knew it was Clive reacting to seeing Karl again.

**"I might knot you again, you enjoyed it last time. Didn't you? You little cunt."**

The outburst from Karl caused a few gasps around the courtroom. The recording picked up the noises of Clive whimpering in pain.

**"You gonna be a good cunt?"**

**"What are you doing?"**

Mary's words were a mixture of fear and worry.

**"Who are you, little girl?"**

**"I'm Mary. I live with Clive. You're hurting him."**

**"Oh dear. Why don't you come a little closer little Mary?"**

Karl could be heard chuckling.

**"No. Mary run. Go and find Jamie."**

Clive's voice was full of fear.

**"Jamie's here as well? What a reunion this is."**

The sound of someone falling to the floor and Mary gasping in pain followed.

**"I might save Midgley for later. You're gonna make a fine main course."**

**"No. Please. Let her go. She's done nothing to you."**

Clive was begging. His voice was filled with pain. The sound of someone running followed the exchange followed by Clive yelling.

**"He's got a knife!"**

The sound of a fight and a grunt of pain from Jamie. Mary could be heard breathing hard and fearfully before Clive spoke again.

**"Please leave her alone. I'll submit to you. I'll go with you. You can fuck me. You can knot me. Just leave her alone."**

Clive was crying as he begged Karl to leave Mary alone. Karl's cold response caused a few gasps of shock around the courtroom.

**"I'll fucking do what I want, you cunt. I'll have that little bitch. Then I'll have you over and over again."**

The Judges looked at Mary as they heard her recorded self squeal in fear. A rustling noise for a few seconds before Clive could be heard again.

**"What are you doing? You've already hurt him-"**

**"He ain't dead though is he?"**

**"Please. I'll submit to you. I'll go with you."**

**"Yeah, you fucking will."**

A few seconds of rustling before the thump of another body hitting the ground. The recording picked up the sound of Mary crying for a few seconds. Then the voices of several women barking orders and shouting for someone to call the police.

Judge Blackmore leaned forward and touched the phone to stop the recording. She looked at Mary for several seconds.

'Why has this only come to our attention now?' she asked looking at the barrister.

Before the barrister could answer Mary spoke.

'I'm very sorry,' Mary said, her voice small in the big room. 'But I forgot I was recording things. I put my phone in my backpack when I was taken to the hospital with Jamie. When I was listening to music just now... I found the recording...'

Everyone was silent. The tension in the room was more than at any other point in the trial. Sammy looked at Clive. His friend had raised his head a little for the first time.

The judges looked at each other for a few seconds, the older judge sighed and looked away.

'Mary,' said Judge Blackmore, 'you have shown enormous bravery after finding something that could help the defendant. You have been honest and shown more maturity than some of your family.'

The judge paused and looked at Meg with a disappointed shake of her head.

'I think you should go and stand by Mr Midgley.'

Mary shakily walked to the desk where Clive and Stephanie were. She stood by Clive; she slipped her hand into his. Sammy hoped his friend was aware enough to know she was there.

'It is clear,' said Judge Blackmore, 'that far from murdering Karl Curren in cold blood, Mr Midgley was trying to save both Mr Attwood and Mary's life. It is clear that his telling of the events is the truth. The recording could not be faked. The fear in Mr Midgley's voice, and that of Mary's, could not be faked. Mr Midgley was offering himself to Mr Curren. He was willing to allow himself to be hurt by a man who is bigger and stronger than him. He was willing to sacrifice his wellbeing for two members of his family. And when that sacrifice was not enough for Mr Curren he acted quickly. He acted to save the life of his friend using the only means he had to hand.'

The judge paused for a few seconds.

'Yes, Mr Midgley could have shouted for help, but I believe in that moment of panic and fear Mr Midgley acted first. Yes, Mr Midgley was responsible for the death of another. But, if he had not acted there is a high possibility there could have been three victims. A fertile Alpha, a young girl and a Beta. A Beta who only a few minutes ago I was prepared to have put to death. And I have to live with that choice. I have to live with the fact that I nearly allowed a great miscarriage of justice.'

The silence in the courtroom was replaced by whispers and shifting of chairs. The journalists wanted to be ready to rush from the room to break the story.

'Mr Midgley,' said Judge Blackmore, 'Clive. I am convicting you of the assault that caused the death of Karl Curren. Your sentence will be four weeks in custody. As you have already spent two weeks on remand, and that time counts double, you will not be incarcerated any further.'

The judge paused for a moment.

'You are free to go. Case dismissed.'


	14. Freedom

Journalists scrambled up, virtually pushing each other over in their rush to get outside to break the story. Members of the public stepped forward, trying to get closer Clive and the family. Security guards blocked off the ways towards the centre of the courtroom. The older judge sneered and slammed her notebooks closed before walking off without waiting for Judge Blackmore to formally close the proceedings. The judge leaned over the raised bench and gestured for one of the ushers to go to her. They had a quick conversation before the usher hurried off. Judge Blackmore looked up and pointed at Daniel who made his way towards her. 

He glanced at Clive and Mary as he went passed. Clive had sat back down. Clive was staring at nothing. 

Did he know that he had been freed? 

That his torment was over. 

That he could go home. 

Mary was still holding his hand. Stephanie was leaning into him speaking urgently, but not getting any reaction. As Daniel reached the judge, he glanced back in time to see Sammy and Meg crowding around their friend.

'Mr Waterman,' said Judge Blackmore quietly, 'you have a good family there. Even Ms Thornton has her merits. The country sometimes needs mouthy women to stand up for those that do not have a voice. And young Mary... she will go far.'

The judge looked at the family over Daniel's shoulder.

'I've arranged for the security guards and police to hold back the press and the public whilst you leave. Please leave quickly. I suspect Mr Midgley may not understand what is going on but get him out of here. I will arrange for the injunction to remain for five days. Something else will have happened to draw their attention by then. It generally does. Good luck, Mr Waterman. Look after Clive. I've seen burly Alpha's broken by a stay in prison, I cannot imagine the damage that will have been done to your friend.'

The judge gathered her papers and looked towards the remaining staff in the courtroom. She nodded to the usher who ordered the remaining members of the public to rise and clear the courtroom. The noise increased as the people made their way from the room. Daniel focused on his family. On Clive.

Sammy was crouched in front of Clive talking to him. Meg was standing behind Mary her hand stretched out, resting on Clive's shoulder.

'Clive,' Sammy said. 'You can come home...'

Clive continued to stare straight ahead; he was shaking a little. His eyes were wet, a single tear fell onto his cheek. He managed to look at Sammy, his movements slow, his eyes had a haunted look. He was pale, his bruised and battered face a mottled mixture of colours.

'It's over?'

The words were said quietly, barely more than a whisper. It was as though he was scared to speak. Scared to accept that his ordeal was finished. 

'Yes Clive,' Sammy said with a smile, 'it's over. You're free. We're going to take you home. Where you belong.'

'I don't have to go back?'

'No Clive.'

Daniel stepped forward, he wanted to help his friend to stand. Wanted to get him out of there as fast as possible.

Clive recoiled as Daniel got closer to him, he raised his hands defensively. The bruises on his wrists were revealed as he leaned back in his chair and tried to make himself as small as possible.

Daniel straightened up; he was shocked at his friend's reaction.

'Clive,' said Meg. 'It's Daniel. He wants to help you.'

Clive was looking at the ground, his body tense as though he feared he was going to be grabbed or hit. Daniel gasped as he realised what his friend's issue was.

'He was attacked in the prison,' he said, looking at Julia, who nodded. 'He's spent a fortnight in fear of Alpha's...'

'Clive, you know Danny. He's your friend,' said Meg with a squeeze of her hand. 

Clive remained where he was shying away from the tall Alpha that was looming over him. Daniel stepped back, he felt unsure how to handle the situation. He was the head of the family and one of his family was in desperate need. But they did not want his help.

'I'll get the car,' he said decisively. 'I'll park it at the front of the building. The judge has arranged for you to get out unmolested provided you leave now. Meg, you drive them home. I'll get the train and walk from the station. I'm not putting him in fear right now. We can work on building up his trust once we're home.'

Meg nodded her understanding, 'we'll get him home.'

Daniel walked from the courtroom. His mind was reeling. He had his friend back, but his friend was scared of him. Was Clive ever going to recover? Physically he was no doubt crippled. He could barely support his own weight. His injured leg was probably damaged beyond repair. Mentally he was withdrawn. Clive was an intelligent man, he was self-taught. He knew he was the lowliest of the sexes, but he did not let that stop him. Would he ever get back to how he was before the horrible events of the last couple of weeks? 

A~B~O

Sammy watched Daniel walk from the room. His Alpha looked shocked and stunned at Clive's reaction to him. Sammy remembered the feeling of intimidation the first time he had met Daniel. But that had been a mixture of fear of the unknown and knowing that he would have to mate with the Alpha. Clive was fearful because he had spent a fortnight surrounded by criminals who were hungry for the service that a Beta could provide. It was no wonder Clive was jumpy.

'We're going home Clive,' said Mary, who was still holding his hand. 'You want to see Jamie, don't you?'

Sammy wondered if Clive would be scared of Jamie as well. Jamie was not a threat to anyone at that moment, but he was still an Alpha.

'We'll help you to get to the car,' said Meg. 'Can you stand up?'

Slowly, Clive straightened up. He kept his gaze down, his shakes of fear continued. Between them, Sammy and Meg managed to get him to his feet. Both Stephanie and Julia helped to steady him. The barrister stood back a little as they helped Clive to walk around the table. Sammy looked at her. 

'Thank you,' he said. 'I'm not sure we'd be taking him home without you.'

'Mary's the one that did that,' the barrister said with a smile. 'Please let me know how he gets on.'

Sammy nodded before returning his attention to getting his friend away from the dreadful room. Clive was leaning heavily on him. Sammy was sure he and Meg were taking all of Clive's weight. The taller man was slight and had probably lost weight in the previous fortnight, but it was still an arduous task to guide him from the room. 

They stepped into the corridor and turned towards the foyer. The judge was true to her word. The security guards were ensuring the people in the foyer moved out of their way. A few journalists were taking notes and calling out questions. Some directed their questions at Meg who ignored them. A couple of members of the public shouted derogatory things about Beta's but overall, the people were talking to each other and craning their necks to see the recently freed man.

Outside more press and onlookers were waiting. Outside they were more exposed. The press was louder, the derogatory remarks more lewd and horrible. A few males were mixed in with the crowd. A couple of them shouted words of support. Sammy tried to pick them out and acknowledge them.

Daniel had parked the car on the yellow lines as close to the court as possible. A police officer was standing in the road ready to stop the traffic so that they could drive off as soon as possible. Daniel opened both the passenger doors as they approached. He passed the keys to Meg and stepped back before Clive could react. 

Clive was staring at the ground. He did not look up once. It took a bit of effort, but they managed to get him into the back seat of the car. Mary climbed into the front passenger seat as Sammy got in next to Clive and pulled him close in an embrace. Clive clung to him. It was as though the man needed to feel the safety, the anchor of someone who was not a threat to him. Sammy held his friend, rubbing his arm as he cried.

They had Clive back. They had all come to terms with the fact that he was lost to them forever. Sammy had been convinced that they would not see him again. That after the sentence was passed Clive would have been taken out of the courtroom and disappeared forever. 

Clive was their lynchpin. He was their neutral family member. He helped them all. Clive never asked for anything in return. Clive had helped them in ways that no one else could. And his reward was to be vilified and oppressed more than any of them. 

Sammy hated that a quirk of fate had left him, an Omega, as a valuable member of the species and Clive, a Beta, was nothing in the eyes of a lot of people. It was not fair. Sammy hated it. As he cradled his abused friend in his arms, he hoped Clive would recover and get back to his old self. Sammy knew it would take time, and he knew that he and the rest of the family were prepared to do all that they could to help Clive. The wider community may not have seen him as important. But Clive was important to the family. And Sammy was going to make sure Clive knew he was important to them. It was time for the family to repay Clive for all he had given them.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and that the outcome was what you hoped for.   
> Thanks for rolling with all the cliches, there are some big ones in there!!
> 
> Thanks for the lovely comments. :-)
> 
> There will be more, Clive's got to recover, and there are move drama's for the family to deal with...


End file.
